Alas, My Love You Do Me Wrong
by ravenna.solo.408
Summary: Rachel is the mayor's daughter and a witch. She is engaged to marry Jesse of St. James, a warlock in the coven Vocalis Innixi, but was in love with Sir Noah, her childhood friend. She has cast a spell on herself to prevent anyone from falling in love with her, but it seems to have backfired on Jesse. Will Jesse win her over? Will Noah find happiness elsewhere? Rated M
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I don't own Glee or any of the characters. Believe me, if I did, "Goodbye" would NOT have ended that way and made me depressed for a full bleeding week! Also, I would have kept the actors in their swapped roles for a two hour episode because it was just so enjoyable to see! This is my first fanfic (and first long writing project in forever), please be gentle. Any similarities to other fanfics out there is purely coincidental and not meant to plagiarize another author's work. Any references to pop culture I don't own anyway, and are usually unintentional. Except maybe chapter headings. I love making chapter headings from song lyrics and hey...this is Glee!**_

**Chapter One: Someone To Watch Over Me**

Rachel was a young maiden of sixteen in the small village of Berry in the kingdom of Lima. Her father Hiram was the lord mayor and her mother Shelby, it has been said, was the most gifted singer and healer in their village. Her parents seemed happy to the citizens of the village, but behind closed doors was another story altogether. When the young Shelby married Hiram (ten years her senior), and came between him and his most trusted advisor, Leroy, the rumors flew that she bewitched him and tricked him into marrying her. A year later, they were blessed with their only child. The only thing keeping the couple from killing each other was their precious little star, Rachel. They had to keep up appearances for the sake of their child and Hiram's political career.

It was rumored that Shelby was a sorceress. No one would speak of that fact, however, for fear of the repercussions. Healers were respected in the village and revered by the people. Sorceresses were hated and feared due to a long-standing feud between warring factions–Novum Directionem and Vocalis Innixi. Shelby was a high priestess in the Vocalis Innixi coven and her second in command was Jesse of St. James. Their rival was William of Schuester, high priest of Novum Directionem, who wanted her young daughter's talents for his coven. William knew that Shelby and her coven were into darker endeavors whereas he and his coven used their magical gifts for good only. He had hoped to lead the girl towards the side of good rather than that of evil.

There had been rumblings of late in the village that Shelby had been teaching her young daughter the healing arts and that the girl had become quite skilled at it. Shelby also was beginning to teach Rachel the darker arts–to protect herself from her enemies, she told her child. The truth was, Shelby wanted her daughter to take over the coven and marry Jesse. Jesse had been in love with his mentor's daughter since they were small children and he felt protective over the girl. He wanted to marry her now that she was of the age of consent. For him, it would be a marriage of convenience and would strengthen their coven. He knew that she did not love him, but had eyes for another–Noah, the blacksmith's son.

Noah was a boy that Rachel had been in love with since the first time they met in the village square when they were five. Rachel had liked him then, but they had grown apart in the last eleven years. He had gone off to train for the king's army when they were thirteen and she had retreated into herself. Fearing that she would never have the true love she so often dreamed about, Rachel shut herself up in her family's home and studied the darker arts. She had recently perfected anti-love spells and had placed one on herself, making any many who fell in love with her feel physical pain. So far, Jesse had found some way to get around that (or he had a ridiculously high pain tolerance) because he had not let up on his pursuit of the high priestess' daughter.

Rachel had been in the marketplace picking up some supplies for her healer's cupboard when she spotted the familiar head of curly dark blonde hair. She had the hood of her cloak pulled up over her hair which was braided and ended in a bun at the base of her neck. Rachel did not want to see Jesse this morning of all mornings. She'd heard rumors in the village that he was going to ask her father for her hand in marriage and it was only a matter of time before Hiram would consent to let the young man marry his only daughter. After all, Jesse did come from nobility and would give Rachel the life that she'd always dreamed of.

Rachel liked Jesse well enough, but his ambition made hers look completely inadequate. She didn't really want to be a high-ranking member of Vocalis Innixi, thinking of it as more of her mother's coven than her own. Rachel wanted to be part of a traveling troupe of performers and more importantly their star performer. William of Schuster and his Novum Directionem coven actually were traveling performers as well as witches and warlocks. She had wanted to seek them out, but was afraid of the wrath of her mother and Jesse.

"Rachel!"

Hearing her name snapped her out of her daydream and she turned, realizing too late that Jesse's was the voice she'd heard. She blushed fiercely as her hood fell off. "Hello Jesse," she said, picking up some of the herbs she needed and giving the woman in the booth some money for the supplies. She was doing her best to ignore him, but she knew he was annoyingly persistent.

"Rachel," Jesse said again, touching her shoulder. "Why do you ignore me so?"

"I'm not ignoring you, Jesse. I have business to attend to and I need to get back home before Papa sends out one of his guards," Rachel replied, still not meeting his gaze.

"I'll walk back with you," Jesse said.

"That won't be necessary," Rachel said, moving past him and exiting the marketplace.

Jesse grabbed for her arm. "Rachel...please," he said.

"What do you want from me?" Rachel asked, glaring at him.

"I wanted to talk...about our engagement," Jesse said, rubbing her arms and attempting to pull him towards her.

"There is no engagement," Rachel said, trying to pull free from him as his grip tightened.

"Yes, my love, there is," Jesse said, lifting her chin towards him with one finger while maintaining his grip on her other arm. "Your father has given us his blessing...and your mother has agreed to perform the ceremony at the next full moon."

Rachel cringed at his touch. The spell she had cast upon herself seemed to be backfiring and he was more in love with her than he had been before she cast it. "What if I say no?" she asked quietly.

Jesse chuckled. "Why on earth would you do a thing like that?" he asked, stroking her cheek with his fingers.

Rachel closed her eyes at his touch. "Because I don't love you, Jesse," she said quietly as tears came to her eyes. "I don't and I never will...my heart will always belong to Noah."

Hearing his rival's name, Jesse released her harshly and growled. "He will never love you the way I do! And he will never be able to provide you the rich life you deserve! You should marry me and allow your mother to step down as high priestess. Your talents are everything our coven needs to stand a chance of winning this war between us and Novum Directionem and I wish you could see that, Rachel!"

Rachel stared at him. All he cared about was being the winner. He didn't really care about her as a person, just as a powerful witch who would bring his coven to glory. Rachel could care less about that. She wanted love...more importantly, she wanted Noah. She had tried scrying to find her lost love to no avail and figured that it was because she wasn't focusing hard enough on him. "Hear me now, Jesse of St. James. I will never love you. And I will never marry you."

Jesse glared at her and made a motion to slap his beloved. He stopped short of her cheek and held it there. "You will marry me one day, Rachel of Berry, whether you want to or not," he said before he stormed off.

Rachel watched him leave and sighed. "Noah...I wish you would come back to me," she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I know this is not really an updated chapter...but my brain went to complete mush and I have no idea what to put into the next chapter. Help, please! :) Credit will be given in the next chapter, of course.

Rawksie


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: So sorry I haven't updated yet! I haven't forgotten about the story. I wanted to thank all of you who read and followed me, it really means a lot. A special shout out to michemistic for her many suggestions that I'm going to start incorporating immediately. I'm still very open to suggestions, so please read and review! Don't own Glee. This chapter includes some wiccan-like passages and if that offends you, please stop reading now. If not, please read and send me some love. :) -Venna**

**Chapter Two: Unworthy of Your Love**

Rachel was still unsettled by Jesse's display in the marketplace. She couldn't fathom why he would act that way in public. There was already a stigma against the members of Vocalis Innixi in their town and he may have just made it worse. She'd paid for her purchases and made her way back to her home, wanting to speak to her parents about the engagement that she did not consent to. She knew that there was something off and hoped that she could talk some sense into them. Granted, some of her friends had already gotten married and were happily settling into their domestic lives, but Rachel was just not ready for it and she was very afraid.

As she approached her house, she heard her mother's voice raise. She knew that tone and she knew not to enter the house until her mother was done. Rachel watched from the window, hoping that her parents wouldn't see her just yet. She knew her mother hated it when she eavesdropped, but she would rather not walk in on their conversation.

"Hiram, stop and think for a minute. Jesse is of noble birth and our daughter would be fortunate to have him as her husband," Shelby said. "Don't you want what's best for our little star?"

Rachel's breath caught in her throat. Her father was having second thoughts about giving her away so easily. Maybe there was some hope yet. Maybe he'd tell Jesse that he'd changed his mind.

"Of course I do, beloved," Hiram said and he crossed the room to his wife, putting his arms around her slim waist. "But I also know that our little girl has her heart set on the Puckerman boy and what our little star wants, she usually gets. She's like her mother in that respect."

Shelby chuckled and kissed him. "Rumor has it that the Puckerman boy is married with a child," she said.

Hearing these words, Rachel's heart dropped into her midsection and she leaned heavily against the wall. It couldn't be true. Her Noah would never love anyone as much as he loved her. He said so himself just before he went off to train for the king's army.

"How did you hear of this, my dear?" Hiram asked, his brows furrowing in concern for his only child.

"I know the girl who became his wife," Shelby said.

"And who would that be?" Hiram inquired.

"Lucy Fabray," Shelby said.

Tears stung the back of Rachel's eyes and she bit her lip to keep from crying. Not only had he stopped loving her, but he fell in love with the one girl who had hated her and made her life in the village unbearable. Lucy was one of William of Schuester's prized coven members and one of the reasons why Rachel was reluctant to join the Novum Directionem. The idea of facing Lucy and Noah at any of that coven's gatherings was turning Rachel's stomach and she doubled over in pain, feeling something inside of her break. She sobbed, kneeling on the steps in front of her house and rocking herself.

Shelby and Hiram heard the sobs and rushed out the front door to their crying child. The lord mayor and his wife flanked Rachel and held her close. Shelby felt guilty for making her daughter cry. She'd had a feeling that Rachel was listening at the window, a bad habit that the girl had inherited from her mother. She didn't know how else to tell Rachel that Noah Puckerman was a married man with a daughter.

"How could he?" Rachel asked, sobbing into her father's chest. "I thought he loved me...he promised he'd come back for me."

"I know, Star," Hiram said, kissing the top of her head. He frowned at the lack of consideration that the young knight had shown his child and he hoped that she would find the love that she deserved with the St. James boy.

Shelby looked at her husband as she stroked Rachel's back. She didn't want to mention Jesse and make Rachel more upset. She knew that the young nobleman could be intense to say the least, but she also knew that he'd been in love with her daughter even longer than Noah had. Jesse's parents were childhood friends of hers and he had fallen in love with Rachel while she was still in the cradle. The first time he'd seen her, he'd been about two years old at the most. He looked at Shelby and said, "I'm going to marry her someday." At the time, the four parents had thought it was adorable, but when he'd been twelve and Rachel ten, he'd said it again and Shelby knew that the boy was serious about his love.

Rachel sobbed harder, wishing that she was the one that Noah had vowed to love. She knew that it was her fault. If she hadn't performed that spell on herself, he would have come back to her and they would be the ones with the child. She was making a mental note to herself to break the spell as soon as she'd composed herself. It wasn't doing her any good anyway and it wasn't deterring Jesse from loving her. Rachel sighed and wiped her eyes, looking from her mother to her father. "I'm going down to the grotto for a little bit, but I'll be back before supper," she said.

Shelby and Hiram nodded to their daughter, each one giving her a kiss on the forehead and hugging her close to them. Rachel stood up from the steps and entered the house to gather the things she needed and put away the supplies she wouldn't need to reverse her spell. She filled a satchel with her Book of Shadows, altar cloth, two ceremonial knives, chalice, mortar and pestle, candles, and the herbs and oils she would use for the new spell. She changed as quickly as possible into her midnight blue silk ceremonial dress that had gold stars embroidered over the bodice and at the end of her bell sleeves. She finished off her outfit with her matching cape and threw the hood over her head to hide her face. Rachel went into the wine cellar and brought out a small bottle of the ceremonial wine, settling it into her satchel as well.

Rachel left through the back door of her house and followed the path to the grotto, stopping only twice to cut a fresh bit of wild sage, some thyme, and a teacup rose that grew along the path. She entered the grotto and settled her satchel down outside the circle of blessed stones. Rachel took out her Book of Shadows, altar cloth, knives, and candles. She arranged the cloth over the altar, laying the Book of Shadows on the pedestal nearby and putting the knives on the eastern and western sides of the altar cloth. Rachel took the three white candles and three black candles and arranged them in a half-circle in between the knives. Opening the Book of Shadows to the page for the reversal spell, she ran her finger down the list, making sure she knew what came next.

She took out her mortar, pestle, herbs, oils and chalice, laying them in the semicircle of candles. Taking the athame with the black hilt in both hands, she raised it above her head and walked to the northern end of the altar. As she recited her blessing, she moved clockwise around the circle. "I consecrate this space in the name of the Goddess and her Consort. Let no harm come to those who enter the circle with pure love in their heart. Protect me from those who would enter with wicked intentions for I am your daughter in body, mind, and spirit. Blessed Be," she finished at the northern side of the altar and lowered the athame, piercing her left thumb over the chalice and squeezing some of her blood into it. She laid the athame down and began mixing the herbs and oils for the spell.

Rachel lit the candles starting from east to west and reciting her spell in the ancient language she'd learned from the time she was very small. She finished the spell and her body began to glow, light radiating from her core outward as the spell was broken. Rachel collapsed, leaving the candles still burning on the altar.

Jesse had wanted to get to the grotto himself, needing to pay his tribute to the Goddess and her Consort for the good fortunes in his family. He stopped short of the circle as he heard Rachel's voice chanting in the ancient language and watched as the bright light made her glow. He saw her collapse and rushed to her side, not thinking like the High Priest of Vocalis Innixi, but like the young man who had loved the raven-haired daughter of his mother's best friend her entire life. He cradled her head in his lap and began to sing softly:

_I am nothing,_

_You are wind and water and sky,_

_darling._

_Tell me, darling,_

_How I can earn you love._

_I would swim oceans,_

_I would move mountains,_

_I would do anything for you._

_What do you want me to do?_

_I am unworthy of your love,_

_darling, darling_

_Let me prove worthy of you love._

_Tell me how I can earn your love,_

_Set me free._

_How can I turn your love_

_To me?_

At this, Rachel's eyes fluttered open and she began to sing:

_I am nothing,_

_You are wind and devil and God,_

_darling,_

_Take my blood and my body_

_For your love._

_Let me feel fire,_

_Let me drink poison,_

_Tell me to tear my heart in two,_

_If that's what you want me to do..._

_I am unworthy of you love,_

_darlin' darlin',_

_I have done nothing for your love._

_Let me be worthy of your love,_

_Set me free-_

Jesse smiled as he sang, helping her to sit up.

_I would come take you from you life..._

Rachel clutched both of her hands in his as she sang the response.

_I would come take you from your cell..._

Jesse's next declaration was more true now than ever.

_You would be queen to me, not wife..._

Rachel sang the words and knew that she meant them for once.

_I would crawl belly deep through hell..._

Jesse kissed her knuckles as he sang,

_Baby, I'd die for you..._

Rachel stroked his cheek as she sang back to him,

_Baby, I'd die for you..._

They stood together and sang the next lines in an echo, Jesse first, then Rachel.

_Even though-(Even though-)_

_I will always know: (I will always know:)_

Jesse wrapped an arm around Rachel's waist possessively as they finally harmonized together.

_I am unworthy of_

_Your love,_

_darlin',darlin'_

_Let me worthy of your love._

_I'll find a way to earn your love,_

_Wait and see._

_Then you will turn your love to me,_

_Your love to me..._

Jesse smiled and kissed her passionately and this time Rachel did not resist. Tears were coming down her cheeks as they kissed. She realized that he had loved her genuinely her entire life and she had treated him terribly. Sure, he had gone about it in kind of a strange way, but who was she to judge? She pulled away slightly, smoothing down her dress. "Jesse...I hadn't expected to see you here," she said.

"I was on my way here for the tribute I always leave for the Goddess and her Consort," Jesse said, still holding her hand in his. He noticed that her thumb was freshly cut and he brought it to his lips.

A part of Rachel wanted to pull her hand away, but she didn't. "I came to...well it's foolish," she said, looking down at her dress. "I came to reverse a horrible spell that I thought would keep me from being unfaithful to Noah..."

"Why would you need a spell for that, dearest?" Jesse asked, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

"I was scared..." Rachel admitted. "Turns out I shouldn't have been. Mother says that Noah has married and they have a child."

"I know," Jesse said quietly. He thought he would have relished telling her, but seeing her face now broke his heart. He wanted to take Noah Puckerman out into the darkest part of the woods and dispose of him for the way her eyes were flooded with tears. How could anyone be so callous to hurt the angel beside him?

Rachel looked up at him. "You do?" she asked, tears still falling down her cheeks.

Jesse stroked her face with his free hand, wiping the tears with his thumb. "I saw them in the next town over," he said.

Rachel's heart dropped again. "Does he really love her?" she asked, her voice catching.

"He seemed to," Jesse said, pulling her close and holding her head to his chest. He stroked her back and held her, kissing the top of her head.

"Those words we sang...I meant them," Rachel said quietly. "I've never felt worthy of being yours, Jesse. There are so many more talented in the coven than I...Why is it that you want me?"

Jesse smiled down at her, lifting her chin with his finger and kissing her lips tenderly. "Shhh, Star. You are more than worthy," he said. "I've wanted you since I first saw you. Even as a baby, you were the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen and no one can compare to you." He smiled and kissed her again.

Rachel blushed at his compliment. "Jesse, I'm so sorry about earlier," she said. "I was angry."

"I know," Jesse said. "I'm sorry too, Rachel. I should have let you know that I was going to ask your father."

Rachel nodded. "I still need time, Jesse," she said.

"I understand," Jesse said. "Take all the time you need, Love." He kissed her forehead and smiled.

Rachel smiled up at him. "Thank you," she said.

He helped her blow out the candles and release the space, packing up her supplies. Jesse took her by the arm and walked her back to her home, stopping at the front steps. "Good night, my angel," he said, kissing her once more.

Rachel kissed him back. "Good night, my love," she said, the words feeling strange on her lips.

Jesse flashed her a smile as he retreated down the walk. Rachel watched him go before going inside and putting her things away. She saw the last thing Noah had given her–a rose that had since turned brittle and dark–and she threw it out her window, cursing the giver. She would never be someone's second choice again.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Ok so I'm going to try and update twice a week on my days off. We'll see how long I can keep this up. I am the Queen of Procrastination, so I think two updates per week will do me some good. Thanks again to michemistic and emilylauren for their suggestions! Of course, I don't own Glee, just this story. If I owned Glee, Rachel would have one of her Joeys (Puck, Jesse, or Finn) with her in NYC in the fall. And remember, Lucy=Quinn because that's more true to the period I'm writing for. –Venna**

**Chapter Three: The Winner Takes It All**

A week later, Rachel had gone into the village again for some more supplies. She and Jesse had been making plans for their handfasting and setting up their home on his parents' estate in just a few short months. She walked through the marketplace, looking for some fruits and vegetables to prepare for her first meal alone with Jesse. She tucked some pears, apples, oranges, and various berries into her basket, planning a fruit salad for one of the courses. Rachel handed the merchant the correct amount of coins and walked to the next stall, looking over their vegetable selections when she heard a familiar voice that stopped her cold.

"Do you have anything that will help with a crying infant?" the man's voice asked behind her as Rachel heard the infant in question sobbing quite loudly.

Rachel turned, still hiding her face in her hood. She pulled a pouch from her belt and gave it to her childhood friend. "Apply this to her chest in a circular motion twice a day," she said, looking down at the crying blonde baby in his arms. She could see the resemblance to the child's mother and it made her heart leap up into her throat.

"Thank you," Noah said, taking the pouch from her. Their hands met briefly and Rachel felt an electric charge between them, pulling her hand away quickly.

"You are most welcome," Rachel said, biting her lip as she turned to go to the next stall. She didn't want to see him just yet. And especially not with the child he'd had with Lucy.

"Rachel?" Noah asked.

Rachel stopped, still not allowing herself to turn around. She pretended to inspect some vegetables at the stall and put some of them into her basket, paying the merchant and moving to the alley between the stalls, careful to conceal her face. Rachel was taking a shortcut back to her home, wanting to get back before she was missed. She wanted him to move on with his life and not include her in it. Rachel didn't know if her heart could take seeing him with another woman and a family they made together. It was too soon. Maybe when she and Jesse had their own family together, it wouldn't hurt her heart as much.

"Rachel!" Noah called again, hurrying after her as best he could with his small daughter strapped to his chest.

Rachel turned, her hood falling from her hair and she cursed under her breath in the ancient language. She smiled at him. "Hello Noah," she said, hoping that he couldn't see how hard her heart was trying to explode from her chest.

"It is so good to see you," Noah said, stopping beside her and smiling. "How have you been?"

"I've been doing very well, thank you," Rachel said. "And I can see that you've been doing well for yourself and your family." She nodded towards the baby who had stopped crying, probably because of the herbs in the pouch that Noah had placed in her sling. Rachel knew that just the aroma of the herbs had a calming influence to some children."May I ask where your wife is? It is quite unusual to see a man with an infant out in public."

Noah's smile faded. "She died," he said quietly, stroking his daughter's back. "The day my little Elizabeth was born."

"I'm very sorry to hear that," Rachel said, and she was genuinely so. Rachel looked down to the child and hoped that her friend would find someone to be the mother that the little angel in his arms deserved. A small part of her wished that she could be that woman, but she knew that she couldn't be. After all, she did love Jesse and had accepted his proposal. Perhaps, though, they would have a child soon and it would grow up with Noah's Elizabeth and be friends.

Noah nodded. "My mother and sister have been so helpful in these last few months," he said, kissing his daughter's forehead.

"She's beautiful, Noah," Rachel said, feeling tears sting the back of her eyes.

"Thank you," Noah said, looking at her. "Oh please don't cry." He put his free arm around her and pulled her into a hug.

"I just...I can't imagine growing up without a mother," Rachel said against him, sobbing.

"Rachel...shh..." Noah said, stroking her back with one hand.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER, PUCKERMAN!" Jesse's voice roared from behind them.

Rachel pulled away from Noah quickly and wiped her eyes. "Jesse...don't. Please," she said, moving to her fiancee and putting her hands on his chest.

"He has no right to touch you, Star," Jesse said, pushing against her hands and wrapping her in his dark cloak. "You are too good for the likes of him."

Noah growled. "St. James..." he said through gritted teeth. "She is her own person."

"She is going to be my wife," Jesse said, still holding Rachel in his arms possessively. "And it is improper for my wife to be seen embracing someone else's husband in a public place. People will start nasty rumors and ruin my beloved's reputation in our community."

Noah glared from Jesse to Rachel and back again. He stormed off without another word, careful not to jostle his daughter who was finally sleeping against his chest again.

Rachel looked up at Jesse and sobbed again. "I'm sorry," she said.

"Are you alright, Star?" Jesse asked, wiping the tears away from her eyes with his thumbs and holding her face in his hands. He kissed her forehead and gazed lovingly at her.

Rachel nodded, moving his hands with her chin. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his chin. She was relieved to have him in her arms again and had never felt that way about Noah. "I'm so much better now that you're here," she said.

"Did he hurt you?" Jesse asked, looking her over.

"No, Love," Rachel said, taking his hands in hers. "Noah...he lost his wife. She died giving birth to their daughter and I could not bear to think of that sweet little angel without a mother..."

Jesse nodded, kissing her forehead again. He knew more about Lucy Puckerman's death than he wanted to say in front of his fiancee for fear he might look heartless. Truth was, the midwife who delivered Elizabeth had been a member of Vocalis Innixi and had known Rachel and Jesse their entire lives. The woman had told Jesse that Lucy had planned to fake her own death to make herself appear as a martyr to the Novum Directionem and garner more sympathy for herself, Noah, and the child. Jesse had known that Lucy Puckerman nee Fabray had always been a drama queen and this information had proven it to him beyond a doubt. He hated how Lucy had planned that to make herself look better than she was. In Jesse's eyes, no one but Rachel deserved that much attention.

"Jesse?" Rachel said, noticing the flash of anger in his eyes. "What's wrong, Love?"

"I was just thinking. I'm sorry, beloved," Jesse said, taking her hand and leading her back to the courtyard behind her house. He sat down on the bench and pulled her onto his lap, holding her close. "Rachel...is it too much to ask to be married at the next full moon?" he asked quietly. It wasn't a random request. The full moon marriages in their coven were sacred and seemed to last longer than any others in their community.

Rachel wrapped her arm around Jesse's shoulders and looked at him. "But that's...only a fortnight from now. There are so many more preparations to be made," she protested softly.

"Your mother and the elders have everything prepared already, Love," Jesse said, kissing her free hand and holding it to his heart.

Rachel's mouth dropped open. "But...I'm hardly ready to be your wife...I-" Her words were cut off as Jesse's lips crashed into hers.

"Rachel," Jesse said, keeping himself close to her. "Trust me, please. I love you. You love me. That's all we need."

Rachel nodded, kissing him again. "And you won't be ashamed if I'm Lady St. James someday?" she asked.

Jesse shook his head. "I'll be proud to have you as Lady St. James...and the mother of my children," he said.

Rachel smiled. "I'd like that too," she said as an unfamiliar ache entered her midsection. She kissed him passionately.

Jesse moaned softly as they kissed, holding her close. His pleasure was slowly becoming evident underneath her and he begged his body silently to obey him and not take his bride's virtue before their wedding night.

Rachel moaned softly, feeling his arousal underneath her. She pulled away from him slowly, blushing. "We should stop before we get too carried away, my love," she said, stroking his face.

Jesse nodded. "Agreed," he said, setting her on her feet and cursing himself for being so eager to relieve her of her innocence so quickly. He willed his body to relax and stood up, taking her arm and kissing her cheek. "I need to leave you for now, dearest," he said. "I have some things to take care of in the village."

Rachel nodded, kissing his cheek in return. "Until tonight, my lord," she said.

Jesse smiled at her. "Until tonight, my lady," he said, bowing to her and leaving her in her own courtyard.

Jesse walked off towards the village and into the local pub, Loaves. He moved to the back of the pub where he saw Noah playing some wagering game and drinking heavily with a group of rough-looking men who all turned to see the young nobleman who was very out of place in his surroundings. "Good afternoon, gentlemen," he said. "I wonder if I might have a word with Sir Noah?"

Noah looked up from his cards. "What do you want, St. James?" he asked, before looking back at his cards again.

"I think you know very well what I want, Puckerman," Jesse said.

A large man with light brown hair and a lopsided grin looked up at Jesse. "He's in the middle of something," he said. "He'll be with you once he loses this week's wages to me."

"Wishful thinking, Hudson," Noah said."I call."

The man called Hudson showed his cards, which were no match for the ones Noah had in his hand. Noah smiled as he took his winnings and walked away from the table. "Until later, ladies," he said.

Jesse followed Noah to an open booth in the pub and sat down.

"Now, Jesse," Noah said. "What was so important that you had to drag me away from my winning streak?"

"I need to talk to you about Rachel," Jesse said.

"Look, St. James. I didn't know that she was betrothed to you," Noah began. "I had no idea that her tastes had changed that much in the last four years. I apologize that you caught me comforting her."

"I need you to stay away from her," Jesse said. "She's very fragile right now and she doesn't need to be reminded of how the man she used to love married another woman who made her miserable for most of her childhood. And she doesn't need you trying to come after her and convince her that my intentions are anything less than honorable."

Noah smirked. "Rachel, in love with me? That's a laugh," he said.

"It's the truth," Jesse said. "She was in love with you until she found out about you and Lucy. Oh and don't worry about her finding out that Lucy never loved you and how she couldn't wait to get away from you."

Noah growled. "That is a lie," he said through his teeth.

"Oh is it? Because I heard from her lover...what was his name? Oh right, Hudson. The one you just hustled in that last game," Jesse said. "I heard from him that she couldn't wait to get away from you. And I also heard that he knows where she's living now. In fact, he lives with her."

"My wife is dead," Noah said. "I saw her body entombed in the family plot."

Jesse twirled a coin between his fingers lazily. "That wasn't her body," he said. "Face it, Puckerman. You've lost."

Noah growled again, standing up. "This is not over, St. James," he said. "Far from it."He stormed out of the pub.

Jesse smirked. "Oh that's what you think," he said, tossing the coin at a barmaid as he left the pub and walked back to his estate.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Thank you to all of my followers and reviewers! I now have a tumblr account and I'm hoping to get more readers that way, my username on tumblr is ravennasolo. Pass it on! As always, I don't own Glee, just this plot. This chapter's going to be a little different, I'm going to tie up some Quick loose ends and bring in the character who will end up being Elizabeth's Mommy (not an OC, but a crackship of mine from roleplaying glee faces with original characters.) Flashbacks/visions will be in italics. Please read, review and enjoy! –Venna**

**Chapter Four: Light My Candle**

**Noah's POV**

St. James had a lot of nerve. Noah had been so livid after leaving the pub that he was basically storming blindly down the street when he bumped into a beautiful blonde and knocked her down.

"Oof!" the woman shouted, picking herself and her basket of spilled flowers up off the ground. She looked up at him and blue eyes met hazel.

"Terribly sorry," Noah said stopping to help her pick up the flowers. He smiled at the woman. "You look familiar."

"Like your dead sweetheart?" the woman said, brushing off her skirts and putting her basket on her arm again.

"Only when you smile, but I swear that I've seen you somewhere else," Noah said.

"Do you still go to the Novum Directionem meetings?" she asked.

Noah snaps his fingers. "They used to tie you up!" he said.

"It's a living," the blonde said shrugging.

"I didn't recognize you without the ropes tied around your wrists," Noah said."I'm Noah."

"They call me Brittany," the blonde said smiling.

"Again, terribly sorry I knocked you down," Noah said. "Can I bring you back to mine and get you anything?"

Brittany blushed. "I'd like that," she said. "Lord Tubbington won't expect me back for a while...not until all of these flowers are sold."

Noah took her by the arm. "I know a group who will gladly purchase those flowers from you in a short amount of time," he said.

"Do you really?" Brittany asked, her eyes sparkling with hope.

"Come with me, my lady," Noah said, leading her to a shop in the marketplace that makes wreathes and other adornments.

Brittany smiled widely as they looked around the shop. "My flowers would look wonderful in these wreathes," she said.

The merchant, an elderly lady, looked at Brittany's flower basket and smiled. "Willing to sell all of them to me?" she asked.

Brittany looked at the merchant. "How much would you pay for the whole lot?" she asked.

"Twenty-five," the woman said.

"Twenty-five pence or twenty-five pounds?" Noah asked, holding the woman in his gaze.

"Pounds of course, sir," the merchant said.

"What do you normally get for your flowers, my dear?" Noah asked Brittany.

"Not more than a hundred pence..." Brittany whispered in his ear.

Noah handed the bunch of flowers to the merchant. "Done," he said.

Brittany smiled at the woman as she was given the coins. "Thank you so much," she said, giddily placing them in her money pouch.

Noah smiled and bowed to the merchant. "Thank you. Good day to you, madam," he said.

"Good day to you both," the merchant said cheerily.

Noah led Brittany from the shop and smiled. "Now your Lord Tubbington will be pleased," he said.

Brittany nodded. "Yes, he will!" she said. "Thank you so much, Noah!" She grinned and hugged him.

"You're most welcome," Noah said, smiling as he kissed her hand.

Brittany blushed. "No one has ever kissed my hand before," she said.

"I'm happy to be the first," Noah said, smiling.

"Now this home you promised to show me," Brittany said.

"Oh! Yes...this way," Noah said, leading her to the cobblestone path that ended at the modest cottage that was built next to his childhood home.

Brittany smiled as they stepped inside his cottage and they were greeted by Noah's sister Sarah who was watching Elizabeth.

"Brittany," Noah said, smiling. "This is my sister Sarah...and the small one is my daughter Elizabeth."

Brittany moved shyly to the young girl and the infant. She stroked the sleeping child's cheek. "She's beautiful," she said.

Sarah smiled."It's about time you came home," she said to her brother.

Noah kissed her cheek. "I was held up. Even before I met this beautiful angel," he said.

Sarah winked at Noah, handing over her niece. "Mama wants me to help with the meal," she said.

Noah nodded, taking Elizabeth. "Thank you for watching her," he said, stroking his daughter's back.

"Of course," Sarah said. "See you in an hour." Sarah left out the back door and hurried to her own home to help their mother.

"May I ask where the child's mother is?" Brittany said timidly.

Noah's smile fell as he thought about his confrontation with St. James. "She died in childbirth," he said. He would believe that until someone showed him physical proof that he was wrong.

"Oh I'm very sorry," Brittany said, looking down at the small girl. She touched Elizabeth's cheek again and gasped, closing her eyes. Brittany was having one of her visions she was known for having.

_Noah is holding his brand new daughter in his arms and crying. He was just told by the midwife that his beloved Lucy was dead and he was coming to terms with the fact that his little girl would never know her mother. While the young father was grieving for his lost love, Lucy herself (very much alive) was escaping out the back door with some of her Novum Directionem friends including Hudson, Dulcinea Motta, and Santana Lopez._

_When the quartet was out of earshot of the cottage where Lucy and Noah had lived, Hudson smiled at his lover and kissed her passionately. "You're finally free of that worthless oaf and can be with me," he said. _

_Lucy smiled, kissing him back. "Yes," she said. "And I ruined him for that sickeningly sweet Rachel Berry! Now the little tart will never have the man she loves! She'll never have the happy ending she thinks she so richly deserves!" Lucy cackled and her glamour fell momentarily so that any onlookers could see the ugliness that was hidden underneath her mask. Lucy was horribly scarred by the years of dark magic that she'd been practicing and if it were not for her skills as a dark witch, she would frighten even the bravest of men with her horrid countenance. _

Brittany screamed when she saw Lucy turn towards her and the vision broke.

Noah jumped back, holding a crying Elizabeth close. "Brittany...are you alright?" he asks.

Brittany held herself and rocked back and forth on her heels. "N-no...I saw the most horrible thing imaginable..." she said.

"What was it?" Noah asked, touching her arm gently.

Brittany looked at him with tears in her eyes. "A terrible dark witch..." she said. "Someone I hope you never have to see again. Someone I will fight to the death if she ever comes near your sweet little girl."

Noah nodded. "Was it...was it Rachel?" he asked, wondering if St. James had corrupted his childhood friend so much to make her terribly hideous to anyone that didn't know her.

Brittany shook her head. "No...it was Lucy," she said quietly.

**Rachel's POV**

Jesse and Rachel were just sitting down to a meal with her parents. Rachel and her mother had prepared it together while Jesse and Hiram talked politics. Throughout the meal, Jesse kept one hand on Rachel's back and kept stroking her lower back softly. Rachel knew that Jesse would have preferred to hold her more closely, but common decency prevented it. Rachel smiled at her parents, seeing how in love the two of them could be. Hiram was feeding his wife from his own plate and sitting much closer to her than Rachel ever remembered the two of them sitting.

"My father has given us the smaller estate and it's nearly ready for us," Jesse said smiling to his fiancee's parents.

Shelby smiled. "Does it have a much nicer grotto than the one our little star is used to?" she asked in between bites.

Jesse nodded. "I've had the gardeners working on it since Rachel said yes," he said, smiling at his fiancee. He took her hand and kissed her fingers.

Rachel blushed bright red and squeezed his hand gently.

Hiram smiled. "She looks like you did when we announced our engagement to your parents," he said to Shelby, holding her close.

Shelby smiled. "I remember that day," she said. "I was so scared that my father wouldn't let me go off with you because you'd been a notorious bachelor."

Hiram smirked. "I just hadn't found the right woman...I didn't know that she would be a young and beautiful girl who should have been looking at much younger men than myself," he said, kissing her cheek.

"Oh stop," Shelby said, stroking his arm. "I was of age and that's all that mattered."

Rachel smiled from her parents to Jesse and stroked her fiancee's cheek. "That will be us someday," she said.

Jesse nodded, feeding her a small piece of fruit from his plate.

Rachel took it and chewed thoughtfully.

Jesse licked his fingers, forgetting that Hiram and Shelby were sitting with them until Hiram cleared his throat.

"Perhaps we should leave the young people to their own devices," Hiram said to his wife.

Shelby grinned, standing up as the servants cleared the empty plates. "Come, my love," she said, taking his hand and leading him to his study.

Hiram followed her, squeezing her fingers gently.

Rachel and Jesse heard the door shut and then Jesse pulled his love closer to him. He kissed her cheek and smiled. "One more week," he said. "One more week and then you'll be the lady of the manor."

Rachel smiled, stroking his arm and cradling his face with her other hand. "It seems like...we're moving awfully fast," she said quietly.

Jesse took both her hands in his and kissed them. "It's all for good reason, my love," he said. "We'll be married under this full moon and then you'll take your mother's place as High Priestess at the next full moon. And then within a year, we will start on our own household."

Rachel blushed, thinking of the lessons her mother had been giving her about pleasing her husband and she was incredibly nervous. She wanted to make Jesse happy and wanted to give him children...but she was scared that the same thing would happen to her that had happened to Lucy Puckerman. She wanted to be sure that she would not leave Jesse to raise their baby alone. Rachel knew that her body was smaller than the average woman and that's what had her worried the most.

Jesse saw the look on the face of his wife-to-be and he kissed her forehead reassuringly. "What I said before, I meant. We will have a long and happy life together, Rachel. Just you wait and see," he said, smiling at her. He'd actually sought another member of Vocalis Innixi's help on that. They assured him that Rachel would survive to bear him children and they would care for them together, well into their own children having children and possibly beyond.

Rachel smiled. "I'll hold you to that promise, Jesse," she said, kissing him passionately. "I want every day as your wife to feel the way I feel right now."

"It will," Jesse said, returning her kisses. "I promise you that."

Rachel grinned, resting her forehead against his. She took his hand and put it against her abdomen. She'd seen some of the other partnered couples doing this and her friends claimed that they saw their future children. "Close your eyes," she said.

Jesse obeyed her, stroking her middle. Rachel closed her eyes and she felt like she was being tugged from their seated position.

_Rachel was laying back on their bed, holding their youngest child in her arms. It was a tiny baby boy with dark curly hair. Rachel kissed his tiny hands and smiled. "Weclome to the world, my newest love," she said._

_Jesse opened the door and ushered in their older children who crowded around the bed. Her oldest son and daughter smiled, kissing their mother's cheeks as they looked at the newest addition. _

"_He's precious," their oldest daughter said. She was small for her age, so it was hard to determine just how old she was, but she was the spitting image of her mother._

"_Looks like a fighter, eh Papa?" their oldest son said. He also had Jesse's curly hair, but he was the lone redhead in their brood. _

_Jesse smiled and nodded. "Like his mother and brothers," he said. He helped the three younger children onto the bed so that they could get a better view of the baby. _

_Rachel grinned at her two year old daughter, now the second youngest. "What do you think, Melody?" she asked. _

"_Prettyful," Melody said, kissing the baby's head. _

_Rachel smiled at Jesse as the vision faded. _

Rachel looked at Jesse. "Six babies?" she said.

"Not all at once, my love. You saw that, right?" Jesse said, smiling.

Rachel nodded slowly. "Was it me or did the oldest two look like they might be twins?" she asked.

Jesse nodded. "They did," he said. "And it is possible. My aunt had two sets of twins and she and my mother were twins."

"Two babies at once..." Rachel said, stroking her middle again.

Jesse nodded. "You won't be doing that alone, my love," he said, stroking her hands. "There is nothing to worry about."

Rachel smiled at him. "I love you so much," she said.

"I love you too," Jesse said. "Always have, always will."

Rachel gave him a soft peck on the lips and sighed happily.

Jesse grinned, stroking her cheek. He knew it was wrong to tell her too much of the future, but he wanted to cast her fears aside and make her more at ease with him. He was still fearful that she was still in love with Noah and might run away from him at any moment. He wanted Rachel to reassure him that she was devoted to him and he wouldn't feel that way until his child was growing inside her. He knew it was ludicrous, but he could not stop himself from feeling this way.

**A/n: I borrowed Brittany's second sight from a story by Ms. Perception called "Once Upon A Time". I thought the blonde should be given way more credit than she's been given on the show. Some of the dialogue in this chapter is borrowed from one of my favorite musicals of all time. See if you can guess which one. Ok, so the chapter title is a dead giveaway for a devoted fan of said musical...I'm not good at this lol.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So I needed a bit of a break from this story and I know I took a long time to update. I lost my motivation and was hoping to get more followers before I did chapter five since it's kind of an important chapter in the story. So now I've gotten some of my motivation back, here it is. And it will be kinda smutty in the latter half. Oh yeah, don't own glee, etc. Flashbacks/visions will be in italics.**

**Chapter Five: I Do, I Do, I Do**

**Shelby's POV**

Shelby and Rachel were in Rachel's bedroom for the last time, getting ready for the wedding. There were no attendants in the covenant weddings, just the bride, groom, and their families. Hiram was waiting outside the room for mother and daughter to appear. He was dressed in his black velvet finery and tugging at his sleeves. Shelby appeared from the bedroom, dressed in her ceremonial dress as the High Priestess of the coven–a burgundy and black velvet dress with an empire waist and golden embroidery throughout the bodice. The intricate designs were in the ancient language and blessed the wearer of the garment. Shelby's sleeves were belled out at the elbows and they flowed nicely when she was dancing. She grinned at her husband, kissing him on the lips.

"Is our little star ready?" Hiram asked, reluctantly breaking the kiss.

Shelby nodded, allowing Rachel to step into the room. Her father gasped as he saw his only child in her wedding dress. Rachel blushed at his reaction, her cheeks matching the red roses entwined in her hair.

"Oh Rachel...you look beautiful," Hiram said, kissing his daughter's forehead.

"Thank you, Papa," Rachel said, kissing his cheek.

Shelby knew that Rachel felt beautiful. The two women had worked on sewing the dress themselves in the two weeks since she accepted Jesse's proposal. The dress was white satin and Shelby and Rachel had sewn gold stars and moons in a one-inch band around the square neck of the dress, along the edge of the long flowing sleeves, and at the hem of her skirt. A gold chain belt pulled her dress in, showing her tiny waist. She held a dark red bouquet of roses in her left hand. Shelby held Rachel's veil out to Hiram, wanting the two of them to be the last two to see Rachel's face before she became Lady St. James. The Berry parents smiled at their daughter as they placed the veil gently over her hair and covered her face. Hiram took Rachel's arm and walked her out of their house to the grotto.

Shelby left the house alone, being the officiant for the ceremony. She smiled as she entered the grotto, seeing all of her congregants who had come to see her daughter's wedding to their high priest. She turned as she heard an audible gasp from several women seated in the east. Coming into sit at one of the benches in the back were a few people she hadn't expected. Her eyes fell on the leader of said group–William of Schuster–and her smile faltered. He had a lot of nerve showing up at _her_ daughter's wedding. He had a lot of nerve being anywhere near Shelby and her followers. As she looked at him and the doe-eyed redhead seated next to him, Shelby's heart broke just a little bit more. He'd brought her. He'd brought the woman who had taken her place in his heart.

_Fourteen year old Shelby of Corcoran stared at the young lord of Schuster from across the dance floor as they all started the courtly dances. She smiled as they made their rounds and changed partners until Shelby was twirled around and into William's arms. Her breath caught in her throat as their palms touched and he put his hand at her waist. He gazed at her lovingly and smiled that smile that made her lose all of her thoughts and forget how to speak. They ended the dance together and he bowed. She curtsied to him and looked up into his eyes. _

"_Shelby, would you care to sit out this next dance with me?" William asked. _

_Shelby nodded and took his arm, letting him lead her to the courtyard. She walked along, looking at the roses in the garden and letting her fingers graze some of them. She felt William's hand lift her chin up and he claimed her lips in a tender kiss. Shelby's knees went slightly weak and she blushed, pulling away shyly. _

"_Was it too much?" William asked._

"_No, I just..." Shelby said. "I can't."_

"_Because of that old man?" William asked bitterly. _

"_He's not an old man!" Shelby shot back. "He's a very nice man and he's quite wealthy...and he loves me."_

"_He's almost old enough to be your father!" William shouted. _

"_No he is not!" Shelby said. "Besides, you're betrothed to Emma."_

_William scratched the back of his neck. "Emma is not you," he said._

"_You should have spoken up to your father before he talked to her father and arranged it all!" Shelby said. "You have no claim over me anymore, William Schuster!" And with that she ran back into the crowd, only stopped by twenty-three year old Hiram who she almost knocked down._

"_Beloved?" Hiram asked, holding her upper arms._

_Shelby looked up at him and cried. "I'm so sorry," she said._

_Hiram took her in his arms and held her, letting her cry into his chest. "Shh..." he said. "Why do you let him get to you like that?" He wasn't angry with her. He was angry that the young lord had a hold on her heart still. He wanted to be the man in her life...but he knew she needed time to mend her broken heart._

Shelby was pulled from the memory by the lute being played to signal her daughter's entrance. She smiled at Jesse as Hiram and Rachel came down the aisle. Jesse smiled back at Shelby before Hiram gave Rachel's hand over to Jesse and stepped back beside his wife. Shelby smiled at her husband who would be the one to help her with the ceremony. Hiram held the sage bundle as Shelby set it alight, putting it inside the censor. The two of them approached Rachel and Jesse. Shelby waved the incense over the couple. Hiram and Shelby said, "Blessed Be," together.

Rachel and Jesse responded with, "Blessed Be."

The attendants at the wedding surround the couple, focusing inward on the four people inside the circle.

Shelby raised her arms to the sky and said,

"IN THIS SACRED CIRCLE OF LIGHT

WE GATHER IN PERFECT LOVE

AND PERFECT TRUST

O GODDESS OF DIVINE LOVE

I ASK THEE TO BLESS THIS COUPLE

THEIR LOVE, AND THEIR MARRIAGE

FOR AS LONG AS THEY SHALL LIVE

IN LOVE TOGETHER

MAY THEY EACH ENJOY A HEALTHY LIFE

FILLED WITH JOY, LOVE, STABILITY

AND FERTILITY."

Hiram held the dish of salt out to Rachel and Jesse who each hold their right hand over the dish.

"BLESSED BE

BY THE ANCIENT AND MYSTICAL

ELEMENT OF EARTH," Shelby said.

Hiram settled the dish upon the altar. Jesse and Rachel face east as Hiram rings the bell three times and Shelby smudges the young couple with incense.

"BLESSED BE

BY THE ANCIENT AND MYSTICAL

ELEMENT OF AIR," Shelby said.

Rachel and Jesse faced south. Shelby and Hiram place the white candles in Rachel and Jesse's right hands. Hiram lit the candles as Shelby held the wand above the candles, saying,

"BLESSED BE

BY THE ANCIENT AND MYSTICAL

ELEMENT OF FIRE."

Hiram and Shelby take the candles and place them in the candelabra on the altar. Rachel and Jesse faced west as Hiram sprinkled water over their heads.

"BLESSED BE

BY THE ANCIENT AND MYSTICAL

ELEMENT OF WATER," Shelby said.

Jesse and Rachel turn north and Hiram anoints their foreheads with rose oil. Shelby holds the crystal above the young couple.

"MAY THE DIVINE GODDESS OF LOVE

IN ALL HER GLORY

BLESS YE WITH TOGETHERNESS

HONESTY AND SPIRITUAL GROWTH

FOR AS LONG AS YE BOTH SHALL LIVE

FOR THE MARRIAGE IS THE SACRED UNION

OF THE FEMALE AND MALE ASPECTS

OF DIVINITY," Shelby intoned.

Shelby and Hiram together place the rings in salt water and say,

"LET ALL NEGATIVE VIBRATIONS

IMPURITIES AND HINDRANCES

BE CAST FORTH HENCEFROM

AND LET ALL THAT IS POSITIVE

LOVING AND GOOD

ENTER HEREIN

BLESSED BE THESE RINGS

IN THE DIVINE NAME OF THE GODDESS

SO MOTE IT BE."

Jesse and Rachel place the rings on each other's fingers.

"Rachel, with this ring, I put all of my perfect love and perfect trust in you, my partner, my lover, my soulmate, and my wife," Jesse said.

"Jesse, with this ring, I put all of my perfect love and perfect trust in you, my partner, my lover, my soulmate and my husband," Rachel replied.

Shelby and Hiram together place the cords in salt water and say,

"LET ALL NEGATIVE VIBRATIONS

IMPURITIES AND HINDRANCES

BE CAST FORTH HENCEFROM

AND LET ALL THAT IS POSITIVE

LOVING AND GOOD

ENTER HEREIN

BLESSED BE THESE CORDS

IN THE DIVINE NAME OF THE GODDESS

SO MOTE IT BE."

Shelby and Hiram hold the cords side by side, allowing Jesse and Rachel to tie a knot in the middle of the cords.

"BY THE KNOTS ON THIS CORD

YOUR LOVE IS UNITED," Shelby said, tying Jesse and Rachel's hands with the cord.

The group surrounding them closed their eyes in a chant, sending pure love and light to the happy couple.

"BY THE POWER OF THE GODDESS

AND HER HORNED CONSORT

I KNOW PRONOUNCE YE

HUSBAND AND WIFE

FOR AS LONG AS YE BOTH

SHALL LIVE TOGETHER IN LOVE

SO MOTE IT BE," Shelby said.

"So mote it be," the rest of the congregation repeated.

Rachel looked at Jesse as he removed her veil and placed a kiss on her lips. She cupped his face in her free hand and did not break the kiss.

Shelby smiled. "I now close this circle in the name of the goddess and her horned consort," she said as she and Hiram released the space.

The group cheered as Rachel and Jesse stepped out of the circle and headed off to the wedding reception area.

##############################################################################

**Rachel's POV**

Rachel's inner monologue is in overdrive as they walk to the reception area, _I'm married. I'm not just someone's daughter anymore. I'm Jesse's wife. I've never been so happy in my entire life! And he loves me! Me. Not Lucy Fabray or someone else. Me. _She looks over to her husband and smiles. _Husband...I have a husband. I didn't think I'd get to have that. Not since Noah...but I shouldn't be thinking about him. He left me and didn't think I was worth a second glance. Jesse has always loved me._ She leans over and kiss Jesse's lips tenderly.

Jesse smiles at her and steals another kiss."I love you," he said.

"I love you too," Rachel said. She smiled brighter as they removed the knotted cord and placed it at the head table.

Jesse helped her sit down as they were served their food. Rachel took a sip of her wine. She couldn't stop smiling. Jesse fed her a strawberry from their communal plate. It was a tradition in their coven for the bride and groom to eat from the same plate and Rachel was starting to see why. She took the strawberry in her mouth and bit down on it, leaving some juices on his fingers. Jesse grinned at her, licking the juices from his fingers as she fed him a piece of rosemary potato on a small skewer.

"Mmmm..." Jesse said, leaning in for a kiss.

Rachel grinned, kissing him and tasting the strawberry and potato on his lips. She giggled a little, thinking that combination was a bit strange. The crowd assembled at the other tables clinked their glasses and, as per tradition, the couple kissed again. Soon enough, the food was gone and the servants had brought the lemon juice and hot towels to clean their hands with. And then the musicians started to play some dancing music. Jesse led Rachel to the clearing and they danced together happily, forgetting that they were surrounded by family and friends. For Rachel and Jesse, it was just the two of them and the music. Jesse held her close and kissed her again, this time with as much passion as he could muster. Rachel could feel their love growing apparent between them and she blushed slightly.

The celebration lasted long into the evening hours. Finally, Jesse and Rachel took their carriage to the estate, snuggled close together and exchanging kisses and caresses. Rachel smiled at her husband, entwining their fingers together and kissing his hand. She looked at their rings and smiled, playing with hers a bit. It was a symbol of their everlasting love for each other and she never wanted to take it off. Jesse stroked her face with his free hand.

"What are you thinking, my love?" Jesse asked quietly.

"I'm thinking that I must be dreaming," Rachel said, looking from their hands to her husband's eyes. "And I'm thinking that I hardly deserve to be your wife." Her last words brought a lump to her throat and tears stung the back of her eyes.

Jesse saw her eyes shining and he stroked her cheek gently. "Rachel...don't," he said, kissing her softly.

Rachel let her tears fall as she kissed him. "I can't help it," she said.

"I have loved you since the day my mother let me peek over the edge of your cradle to see your tiny face and hands," Jesse said. "I feel in love on that visit and I never stopped loving you, even when I thought you hated me."

Rachel smiled. "I'm sorry that I didn't realize that what you felt for me was true love before," she said.

Jesse kissed her hand. "Don't be sorry," he said as the carriage stopped in front of their estate. "You have me now and always."

Rachel nodded, kissing him once more as the footman opened the carriage door and helped her step out. Jesse stepped out behind her and picked her up to carry her inside. Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her over the threshold into their home.

"Welcome home, Lady St. James," Jesse said, kissing her again as he stood in their foyer.

"Welcome home, Lord St. James," Rachel said, kissing him back and stroking his cheek.

Jesse carried her up the stone steps into their bedchamber. He set Rachel on her feet and removed his boots and her slippers. She helped him untie his clothing, pushing off his coat and untying the cuffs of his sleeves. He pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside, cupping her face in both of his hands and kissing her as she untied his trousers. He removed the belt around her waist and tossed it onto the pile of clothing that was slowly growing as they undressed. Jesse reached around Rachel's back and untied the laces in her dress. His trousers dropped and he pulled her dress over her head. Rachel looked at him nervously as he stepped out of his trousers, completely naked. His arousal was apparent to Rachel and she wasn't ready to touch him just yet.

Jesse smiled, untying her corset and kissing her shoulders. He opened up the corset and set it on the pile, cupping her breasts in his hands and stroking her nipples with his thumbs. Rachel let out some soft moans and she ran her nails over Jesse's back gently. Jesse smiled, capturing her lips in yet another kiss and untying the last of her undergarments, letting the pantaloons fall to the floor. He picked Rachel's naked body up and laid her on their bed, crouching between her legs. Rachel laid back on the pillows, her arms draped around his neck as they continued kissing.

Jesse had some oils laying on the table by their bed and he opened one bottle, not breaking contact with his wife's lips. He spread some of the oil on his waiting member and some more on her entrance, eliciting a throaty moan from Rachel. He slowly pushed his way into her, feeling resistance at first, of course. His lips kissed her chin and her neck as he broke through her barrier and he pulled back slightly, letting her get used to the feeling of him inside of her. Rachel let out a whimper as she felt him break through, knowing that it would hurt somewhat. He slowly pushed into her again, starting a steady rhythm and she felt herself contract around him, her body responding to the friction he was creating.

Rachel moaned softly, throwing her head back as he kissed her collarbone, still moving steadily inside her. Jesse increased his speed, driving himself deeper inside of Rachel, finding that spot that would send her over the edge and pushing against it. He pressed against it over and over again. Rachel felt like she was about to split in two as she squeezed her husband inside of her. When she thought that she couldn't take it anymore, she let out a primal growl as her body exploded in waves that hit her over and over again. She could feel something warm spreading inside of her and hear her husband let out an equally primal growl from deep inside himself. He kept up his rhythm, causing her immense pleasure that she never thought possible. Soon, though, he stopped moving and stroked her legs, causing them to relax.

Jesse slowly pulled out of Rachel and laid beside her, holding her in his arms. Rachel sighed happily, settling into his embrace like she was made to fit there. He kissed the top of her head and smiled down at her. Rachel smiled up at him and kissed his chin, tears shining in her eyes. She didn't know why she was crying, only that she couldn't stop herself from doing so. Jesse wiped her tears from her eyes and kissed her lips.

"Sweetheart," Jesse said, stroking her face. "Please don't cry."

Rachel sniffled. "It just...came over me," she said apologetically.

"We did nothing wrong, Rachel," Jesse said, kissing her forehead again. "We did what a husband and wife are supposed to do. And we did what will make that vision that you and I shared come true."

Rachel smiled. "We did..." she said, putting her hand on her mid-section.

Jesse covered her hand with his own and kissed her again. "For all we know, you could be carrying our twins right now," he said.

Rachel nodded, kissing him back. She sighed happily again, resting her head on his shoulder. Rachel closed her eyes. She could barely feel Jesse pulling the sheets over the two of them as she finally drifted off to a blissful sleep.

**A/N: The handfasting ceremony appears here: **** . **.

**Please, please, please, review! I'd love to see what you all thought! Thanks!-Venna**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six: Master Of The House**

**A/N: So I know I procrastinate A LOT. But this story has so many directions it could go in (no pun intended). I have a hard time nailing down the next plot point for certain things. This chapter is giving Jesse and Rachel a little break. Thanks to all of you who have read/reviewed/followed me thus far. **

**Puck's POV**

Puck had gone to the address that Brittany had left for the owner of the wreath shop. He hadn't seen then sweet blonde girl in a few weeks and it worried him. The owner of the shop had been expecting her to drop off her latest batch of handmade flowers and she didn't show up. Noah had come into the shop for some things for his mother and sister, so he offered to check for the shop owner. He wound up at the large manor house several minutes later and pulled on the big brass knocker. A manservant answered the door and bowed to the knight.

"Who may I say is calling on Lord Tubbington?" The servant asked.

"Sir Noah Puckerman," Noah answered him. "Although I am here to speak with a young woman who is supposed to live here."

"You don't mean Lord Tubbington's ward, Brittany, do you?" the servant said, trying not to show his shock at any visitors that the young girl might have.

"Actually, yes," Noah said. "Why is that such a surprise?"

"Oh this is very bad indeed," the servant mumbled, wringing his hands. "Lord Tubbington will be furious when he finds out that the young miss has a gentleman caller."

Noah arched his eyebrow at the man who seemed to shrink into a hunchback creature half his original size. "How is this bad?" he asked, keeping himself from grabbing the lapels on the man's waistcoat. "Tell me!"

"I–I can't," the servant said, fear in his eyes as he looked up at Noah.

"Bring your master here," Noah said, still in full control of his anger–for now. He would not have this servant or his master keeping Brittany the way it seemed they'd been keeping her for years.

The servant bowed several times and retreated up the wide staircase to fetch his master.

Noah glanced at the manor, noticing the same things he'd come to expect from most large dwellings–tapestries, large vases, and candelabra lining the walls. He noticed a portrait on the far wall and strolled over to it. The sign said "Lord Tubbington" and Noah looked up to see an incredibly fat orange-striped feline...and an equally rotund nobleman seated on a stone bench in a garden. He knew it was preposterous to think that Lord Tubbington was the pet rather than the human, but the thought had crossed his mind. He looked into the portly gentleman's eyes and searched for a small hint of kindness. The painter had seemingly left that out when capturing the stern countenance that owned the dwelling that Noah was standing in. He spun around when he heard Lord Tubbington clear his throat behind him.

"Can I help you, sir knight?" Lord Tubbington asked, crossing his large arms over his expansive mid-section that was clad in gold and green brocade.

Noah bowed, taking his cap from his head. "My lord," he said, addressing the man who was at a slightly higher station than himself. "I've come to inquire on the welfare of your ward."

"She is none of your concern," the older man practically bellowed. "She is doing what she should have been doing all along–serving my needs as I see fit. Though you have called me down here and interrupted her in her duties as my chambermaid."

Noah did not like the sound of that one bit. He glared at Lord Tubbington. "It is my understanding, your lordship, that a ward is like an adopted child of sorts," he said. "And as a father myself, I cannot imagine treating my child as a slave."

"She is not my child!" Lord Tubbington bellowed. "She is the product of a whore and an anonymous sailor! The mother was in my employ until her death twelve years ago! I kept the girl on as a scullery maid then a chambermaid and found she had a talent for making decorations. She has been selling her wares for the last three years, until you decided to take it upon yourself, _Sir Noah_, to find a way for her to actually make a profit of it!"

"Brittany deserves better than being indentured to the likes of you!" Noah shouted.

Meanwhile, Brittany herself had crept down the back staircase quietly and had been watching the scene from a doorway behind Lord Tubbington, hidden so that neither he nor his manservant Jacob could see her. She almost cheered when she heard Noah stick up for her and hoped that she could find a way to repay him someday.

"Brittany will never escape my household!" Lord Tubbington said. "She is as much my property as the horses in my stables!"

"She is a human being capable of so much more," Noah said, losing his control and striking Lord Tubbington with his gloved left hand.

The larger man fell backwards on the staircase and was knocked out cold. The manservant looked up at Noah. "The master will not be pleased," he said.

"Tell no one of this, or I will come back and dispatch you as well," Noah said to the frizzy-haired troll of a man.

Jacob nodded, going to fetch some stronger servants to take Lord Tubbington up to his chambers to rest.

Noah left through the doorway where Brittany was standing and he felt someone grab his arm. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to see the beautiful blonde he'd come for. Noah had no time to say anything before Brittany smashed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. He picked her up and carried her up the back stairs to help her pack. He knew they'd have a limited time to get out of the house before Lord Tubbington awoke and he wanted to take her to his mother's home. He knew from the kiss that she belonged with himself and his daughter Elizabeth. They needed each other, and while it was too soon to ask her to marry him and live as his wife, he knew somehow that's who she would eventually be. In the meantime, she could stay with Mistress Puckerman and take up work as a midwife and healer.

**Brittany's POV**

Noah and Brittany packed her few belongings in a feverish pace and ran down the back stairway and out through the garden of Tubbington Manor. Brittany held his hand as they ran and she didn't look back once. She'd seen a vision the other night and knew that this was the right path for her life to follow. She'd been hoping that the shopkeeper would pass her address on to Noah and that Noah would find her. Little did she know that it would be this soon. Her heart burst with love as she gazed at the hazel eyes of her rescuer. They stopped by a stream and set down their heavy burdens, both sitting on a fallen log. Brittany leaned over and pressed her lips to Noah's.

Noah smiled. "What was that for?" he asked, stroking her hand gently.

"For coming to my rescue like a knight should," Brittany said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Noah chuckled, taking her hand in his and kissing it. "It was my pleasure," he said.

Brittany blushed. "I put a forgetfulness potion in the lord's tea before I left," she said. "Slipped it right in as the sniveling troll was bringing it to him."

Noah laughed. "How powerful is it?" he asked.

"Well, it's tied to me, so he'll forget I was ever there!" Brittany said, grinning widely.

"There's a potion like that?" Noah asked in awe. "I thought they couldn't be that specific..."

"You have a lot to learn," Brittany said with a wink as she kissed him again.

Noah laughed. "I suppose so," he said. "And I suppose someone is going to teach me."

"Maybe, if you're good," Brittany said, teasing him.

Noah growled. "Then I guess I'll never learn," he said, kissing her neck and picking her and their things up. He took off on a run and made it to his mother's back door.

The entire time he was carrying her, Brittany was laughing and holding on for dear life. "You are insane, Sir Noah," she said.

Noah winked. "Perhaps," he said. "And perhaps I'm truly in love for the first time in my whole life." As soon as he said it, it was like a weight was being lifted from his shoulders. Little did he know, that weight was Lucy and his vow to her being broken by the only thing that could manage to break it–true love.

Brittany smiled, kissing him yet again. "As am I," she said. "But we can't rush this. I have to earn your mother and sister's trust before we can become the family I know we will be."

Noah smiled, setting her on her feet. He knocked on his mother's door and held Brittany's hand. Mistress Puckerman answered the door and smiled at the couple. She held Elizabeth on her hip and the baby reached out for Brittany, grinning toothlessly. Mistress Puckerman held the child out to Brittany who took her in her arms and kissed her cheeks.

"Well, son," Mistress Puckerman said. "Is the girl here to stay?"

Noah nodded to his mother. "Staying with you until the time is right to make her my wife," he said.

Mistress Puckerman smiled. "Come in. I was just about to have the noon meal with Sarah," she said.

Noah and Brittany followed Mistress Puckerman inside. Sarah smiled at her brother and the blonde.

"Nice to see you again, Sarah," Brittany said, giving the girl a hug with one arm as she shifted Elizabeth to her hip.

Sarah hugged her back. "I'm so glad you're here," she said. "Noah's smile is better than his scowly-face."

Brittany, Sarah, and Mistress Puckerman laughed.

Noah scowled at the trio. "That wasn't nice," he said.

"I think his scowl is kind of adorable," Brittany said, smiling.

Noah blushed as they sat down to eat.

Sarah and her mother exchanged glances and smiled over their food.

"So Noah says that I can come with you and learn to be a healer," Brittany said.

Mistress Puckerman smiled. "You certainly can," she said. "But what about the wreath shop?"

"I can still make some of those flowers in my spare time," Brittany said, bouncing the baby on one of her legs. Elizabeth giggled happily.

Noah smiled at Sarah from across the table. "Guess you won't be babysitting all that much for much longer," he said.

"Maybe," Sarah said.

**A/N: So I know this was short by comparison. It was necessary and I hope you liked it! As always, please read and review! (Yes, I'm a bit of an attention slore...lol)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven: In A Little While**

**A/N: I know, I know. No excuses. As requested by some of you, back to the St Berryness of it all. Flashbacks are in italics. We all know Glee is not mine, or Brody would be Jesse. **

It had been a mere six weeks since Rachel and Jesse's wedding. Rachel had been in bed for two weeks solid, feeling too weak to even sit up at times. Her ladies' maids had been taking care of her and at night Jesse would relieve them. Jesse sent word with his page to fetch Rachel's mother from her estate to alert her of Rachel's illness. Shelby had come with Rebecca Puckerman as soon as she'd heard word from Jesse. She'd reluctantly left her husband behind to attend to his duties as Lord Mayor. The two women arrived in her modest carriage and the attendants at the St. James estate ushered them up to Rachel's room. Rachel lay in the bed, her hair plaited away from her face and her complexion pale.

Shelby knelt by her daughter's bedside, stroking Rachel's hand. A concerned look crossed her face as she felt Rachel shiver at her touch. She looked to Rebecca who was preparing some herbs to bring down the young woman's fever. Both Rebecca and Shelby were concerned for Rachel, but the two women had been around many young married couples over the years and could recognize the signs of pregnancy (in addition to their own pregnancies). Rebecca applied a poultice to Rachel's forehead and the younger woman sighed in relief.

Shelby looked at her friend and smiled, her gaze falling on her only child. "Rachel, love," she said, moving some loose hair from her daughter's face.

Rebecca left the mother and daughter, going off to find Jesse.

"Mama?" Rachel asked weakly.

Shelby nodded. "Jesse sent for me," she said. "He's been worried about you, Star."

"Jesse..." Rachel moaned softly. "Is he angry with me?"

"No, sweetheart," Shelby said. "He was afraid, but he needn't be. You two are going to have a baby."

Rachel shook her head. "No, Mama. I dreamed it...we're having two babies," she said, smiling.

Shelby smiled and kissed her forehead. "I knew that you had some of my talents, I didn't know that dream telling was one of them," she said.

Rachel nodded slowly. "Jesse and I already knew, though," she said quietly. "He and I saw..."

Shelby looked at Rachel. "You saw your future family on your wedding night?" she asked. She and Hiram had seen something similar the night they were wed.

Rachel nodded again. "Six babies, Mama," she said.

Shelby bit her bottom lip, not wanting to tell her daughter that the visions sometimes weren't that accurate.

_Shelby woke from a dream and sat straight up in the bed with the biggest smile on her face. She nudged her new husband gently and kissed his cheek, wanting to wake him. "Hiram..." she whispered in his ear, stroking his arm. _

_Hiram mumbled in his sleep and rolled over on his side, facing his young wife. "Hmmm?" he mumbled. _

"_Wake up, my love," Shelby said, kissing his cheek again and stroking his beard._

_Hiram chuckled and opened his eyes slowly. "That tickles, you know."_

"_Got you to wake up, didn't it?" Shelby said, smirking._

"_What is my young bride doing waking me up in the middle of the night?" Hiram asked, pulling her close to him and stroking her side. _

"_I had a vision," Shelby said, resting her head on his chest and wrapping her arm around him._

"_You did, eh?" Hiram asked. He kissed the top of her head and smiled down at her. _

_Shelby nodded. "I want to show you."_

"_Can you really do that?" Hiram quirked an eyebrow in her direction. He was never in doubt of her powers to heal others, but the more passive powers (like her visions) he was quite skeptical of._

_Shelby smiled up at him. "I can," she said, taking one of his hands and putting it to her middle. "Close your eyes." _

_Hiram did so and the two of them saw Hiram holding a tiny baby girl in his arms with a head full of thick dark hair. The Hiram in the vision carried the baby girl to her mother and kissed both his wife and new daughter. The door to the bedroom opened and a small girl of about three came into the room, running to the bed and climbing on it. _

"_Can I see my new sister?" the little girl asked. _

_Hiram nodded to his older child and lowered the baby so that the little girl could see her. "This is Miriam," he said to the girl._

"_Hello Miriam," the little girl said. "I'm Rachel and I'm going to be your best friend."_

_Shelby and Hiram smiled to each other as the vision faded. _

"_Two little girls?" Hiram asked. _

_Shelby nodded. "Two little girls," she said. _

Shelby shook herself out of her memories. Miriam had not survived long after her birth and Rachel was told that her little sister had gone to live with the faerie folk. Soon after, Rebecca had given birth to Sarah and Rachel had forgotten all about having a baby sister to share her parents with. Rachel and Noah had both adored Sarah and had agreed to share her.

"Mama?" Rachel asked, seeing the look on her mother's face. She was starting to come out of her feverish state and was a bit more lucid.

"Sorry, Star," Shelby said quietly. "I just...I don't trust those kinds of visions."

"Is this because of Miriam?" Rachel asked, taking Shelby's hand in hers.

"How could you remember her, Rachel?" Shelby asked. "You didn't even see her before she...left us."

"I saw her in a dream, Mama," Rachel said. "She told me...she told me that she was meant to be my baby this time."

Shelby blinked. This was not unheard of in the community, but it was rare. "Then you will have a very special baby, indeed," she said, blinking back tears.

"Mama...please don't cry," Rachel said, slowly sitting up and embracing her mother.

"I can't help it...my baby is going to be a mama," Shelby said, letting her tears flow as she held her only child in her arms.

"I am, but I'll always need you as my mama," Rachel said, joining her mother in her tears.

Jesse stood at the doorway and watched his wife and her mother silently. He cleared his throat after a moment and smiled at the two women. "Mistress Puckerman said you wanted to see me." He grinned.

"Come in, Jesse," Shelby said, letting go of her daughter. "Your wife and I have some news."

"Oh I already guessed by the grin on my wife's face," Jesse said, crossing the room to the bed and sitting on the opposite side. He took Rachel in his arms and kissed her forehead softly. "Our child is making her mother quite sick and I will have to have words with her in a few months, I imagine."

The three of them laughed together.

"I will leave you two and get back to your father," Shelby said, standing up.

Rachel nodded. "Goodbye, Mama," she said. "And tell Rebecca thank you."

"Goodbye, my loves," Shelby said, smiling at the young couple as she left the room to find her friend.

Rachel turned to Jesse. "Mama said not to trust the visions..." She frowned.

Jesse nodded. "Well, it isn't good to know too much of your future, Love," he said, stroking her face.

"But...I really did want all six of those babies," Rachel stressed to him.

"Rachel..." Jesse said. "I have no doubts that you wanted them all and even more. But we'll cross those bridges at a later date. One hurdle at a time. And I know we can make it over."

Rachel smiled, laying her head against his chest.

Jesse held her close and stroked her arm softly. "We have to get you better so that you can take your place at my side," he said. "At the Vocalis Innixi meetings, I mean."

"Of course," Rachel said, sighing. Everything came down to her joining him as the high priestess so that her mother could devote more time to her father. She loved her parents...but just like being married, she wasn't sure she could take on this responsibility.

Jesse kissed her temple. "You are going to make a wonderful priestess," he said. "And if we have to wait until this little one is born, instead of our original plans, then so be it."

Rachel smiled, stroking her middle. "Why do I have a feeling that this one or ones is going to be the most challenging of all of our children?" she asked.

Jesse laughed. "Because it's half you and half me," he stated. "And one thing we both love is a challenge."

Rachel shook her head and laughed. "Oh I hope they're less like you than me," she said.

Jesse looked at her. "Not amusing in the least bit," he said.

"I thought it was," Rachel said, kissing him softly.

"That hurt me deeply, Lady St. James," Jesse said, breaking the kiss and smiling.

"Forgive me, my lord," Rachel said, winking. "But I was taught always to speak the truth."

"Then you will tell me truly...do you love me?" Jesse asked.

"Yes. I do and I always will," Rachel replied.

Jesse kissed her forehead again. "And I love you," he said. "And these little miracles growing inside you, even if they're currently making you ill." He touched her middle and Rachel covered his hand with hers.

Rachel sighed, leaning heavily against him. "Will you still love me when I'm too big to put your arms around me?" she asked quietly.

Jesse looked to her. "Of course," he replied. "Always."

Rachel smiled, but her smile was only half as bright as it usually was.

"Rachel...I know that look," Jesse said, scowling.

"It's just...I'm scared that something will happen to this baby," Rachel said.

"Why is that?" Jesse asked.

"Because...I can't even tell you," Rachel said, blushing in embarrassment.

"Because you're afraid that the soul of this baby is your dead baby sister?" Jesse asked, having heard Rachel and Shelby's earlier conversation.

Rachel nodded. "It sounds ludicrous, I know," she said, sheepishly.

"But not unheard of," Jesse said. "And if this baby is Miriam, then we can only hope that she will stay with us longer than before."

Rachel nodded, holding him closer. "I want her to be with us. And I hope she was the older girl in our vision...she seemed like a sweet girl," she said.

Jesse nodded, smiling. "She certainly did," he said. "And that redheaded boy with her, seemed like he would be excellent at fighting off the other boys for her hand."

Rachel smiled. "That sounds like something your son would do," she said.

Jesse laughed. "And your daughter...well, I won't even start," he said.

"You'd better not," Rachel said.

Jesse smiled at her and kissed her again, letting her rest against him. He hadn't been able to hold her since she'd gotten sick and he'd missed being so close to his wife. Her body had been feverish until the visit from Rebecca and Shelby, and now it seemed that Rachel would recover soon. Jesse wanted to make love to his wife again, but he would rather have her comfortable than demanding his husband's privileges with her. Despite what others thought, he did care for Rachel and was starting to put her welfare far above his own. Jesse looked down at his wife who was now asleep against his chest and he stroked her back and yawned. A little nap wouldn't hurt and the household could run without him.

**A/N: Title is from Once Upon a Mattress. Hope you enjoyed! Please read and review! **

–**Venna**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm going to skip ahead again for this chapter. Nine months is a LONG time to have to worry about, and also, I don't like Rachel being sick. I'm bringing back NoahBritt (someone please come up with a better name for the ship and I will write you into the next chapter! :)). And I'm going to show you how special all three of their kids are (Elizabeth, Miriam and Miriam's twin, John). Flashbacks are once again in italics.**

**Chapter Eight: Love Changes Everything**

Rachel was now in her seventh month, but she was definitely larger than most women her mother and Mistress Puckerman had seen before. It was incredibly rare to have twins in the town of Lima. Most births were single births and even rarer were triplets. Because of the risks of not carrying both babies to term, Rachel was confined to bed rest again. She didn't mind it entirely, because she'd spent several months attending to her healing duties and she had succumbed to exhaustion several times.

Rachel was laying in bed and stitching up another baby gown, wanting to be prepared for when her little ones would arrive. Each of the gowns she'd made had little gold stars along the hems and at the edges of the sleeves. She wanted her babies to know how special she believed they were. Rachel sang while she sewed–the same songs she remembered her mother singing to her when she was a tiny girl. The songs were often silly and often sweet, and all about how much she loved her little babies.

She felt a strong series of kicks on either side of her middle and she smiled, rubbing her belly to soothe her very active children. Sometimes she could feel them actually speaking to her and not saying words, and it made her wish that Jesse could hear them too. At night, she would let Jesse stroke her middle and the twins would talk to Rachel and tell her what they wanted their father to hear. Jesse always smiled so brightly at her as they had their family time at the end of his long day. He was away much more now, having business at the palace and occupying his father's seat in the House of Lords. Rachel often wished that she could go with him, but she was afraid that the arduous journey from their estate to the central city would hurt her or the babies.

Rachel finished the last of the gold star trim on her newest project and smiled, wishing that her babies could wear their new gowns as soon as tomorrow. Her impatience had been growing steadily worse since she'd entered her fifth month of pregnancy. Between that and the curiosity about her children's appearances, she was driving her ladies' maids mad with her queries and pondering. Truth was, Rachel was bored and she wanted to go out to the grotto in her garden and practice her magic. When she tired of her sewing and other needlework, she would often open her book of spells and write new ones.

She had still been approached by William of Schuster and his wife Emma about joining the Novum Directionem as late as the past week. Part of her wondered if the persistent pair was trying to sway her towards them to spite her mother. She'd heard some rumblings from her own servants that William had been in love with her mother when they were quite young. For that reason alone, Rachel had refused to invite the Lord and Lady Schuster any farther into her home than the parlor.

"_Thank you both once again for your interest in my powers," Rachel had said to the curly-haired lord and his doe-eyed redheaded wife. "But I'm afraid I'm spoken for."_

"_I admire your loyalty, Lady St. James," Lord Schuster said. "But we seek to add you to our numbers to help our less skilled members learn from the best teachers."_

"_You are the best healer for your age," Lady Schuster said, sipping daintily at her tea._

_Rachel blushed at the compliment. She had been told such by elders in her own coven. She attempted not to gloat, but when she was much younger, she had succumbed to bouts of vanity. "Thank you," Rachel said._

"_Won't you reconsider?" Lord Schuster pleaded, meeting the young woman's gaze._

"_I'm afraid not. My place is here with my husband and my family," Rachel replied. "And besides, I am to be High Priestess once I have given birth to my child." Rachel would never admit to anyone that she was not close to that she was having twins. She especially was not willing to divulge this news to the High Priest of the coven her arch nemesis had belonged to. _

_Lucy Puckerman still haunted Rachel's nightmares and she wished that she could forget that they'd ever been friends as small girls. Rachel often wondered why a ghost had so much power over her, and yet, she didn't want to know the answer. She just wanted the ghost from her past to let her enjoy her present and future. _

_Lady Schuster smiled at the young mother-to-be. "How far along are you?" she asked._

"_I'm nearly seven months," Rachel replied._

_Lady Schuster smiled. "William," she said to her husband. "We've done all we can, let's not waste any more of Lady St. James' time with such a trivial matter."_

_Lord Schuster nodded. "Lady St. James," he said to Rachel. "I wish you well on your impending motherhood and I understand your refusal of my offer. I will not bother you again."_

"_Thank you, Lord Schuster," Rachel replied, smiling to the older couple. "Farewell to you both, and safe journey."_

"_Farewell," the Schusters replied as they leave the parlor and are escorted to their carriage by Rachel's servants. _

"Good afternoon, _Lady St. James_," the familiar female voice from her nightmares said. "You've done well for yourself, I see."

Rachel blinked, seeing the blonde woman in front of her. "Lucy?" she asked. "But we were all told that you'd died...I don't understand."

"Lucy **is** dead," Lucy replied. "I am Quinnella now." The blonde slowly closed the distance between herself and Rachel, having not bothered with her glamour. She didn't care what the brunette thought of her appearance.

Rachel gasped, seeing the scars on the other girl's face and neck. Lucy...er...Quinnella's eyes were deeply set into her face and were surrounded by near blackness. Rachel froze, not knowing whether she could speak anymore.

Quinnella smiled–a grim mockery of a genuine smile–but a smile nonetheless. "Scared, Berry?" she whispered into the other woman's ear.

"N-No..." Rachel said weakly.

Quinnella laughed and the sound made Rachel's blood turn to ice in her veins. "Miss me, old friend?" she asked, caressing Rachel's face as tenderly as Jesse did in their most intimate moments.

Rachel shivered and closed her eyes. She knew that Lucy was trying to play mind games with her and she wouldn't let the other girl win. Lucy had done this before years ago and Rachel remembered it like it was yesterday. It wasn't uncommon amongst the covens for the teenaged girls (and even some of the boys) to experiment with the same sex. Rachel had never really participated in it because she'd been blinded by her spell and the love she had for Noah.

"Come on...you know you miss when we used to..." Quinnella said, kissing the shorter girl's jawline slowly.

Rachel let out a moan before she was snapped back to reality. "No!" she said, pushing away from the aggressive blonde. "I'm married to Jesse and I will not ruin it for the likes of you! What do you really want, Quinnella?"

"I want my child, Berry," Quinnella said. "And I want you to help me get her back" Her hand rubbed against Rachel's middle as the twins kicked furiously.

"No!" Rachel said, slapping her hand away. "You faked your own death!"

"I did it to get away from that worthless husband of mine," Quinnella said, smirking. "But he won't raise our daughter the way I want him to."

"And just what way is that?" Rachel asked, holding her arms protectively over her middle.

"The ways of the Dark One, of course," Quinnella said, moving around behind Rachel and kissing the back of her neck.

Rachel trembled at the woman's advances. "Stop," she said.

"You could come with me, you know," Quinnella whispered in her ear and kissed behind it.

"No," Rachel said. "I love my life and I love Jesse. I could never be a dark sorceress like you."

"Pity," Quinnella said. "Maybe I can sway one of your daughters to see it my way someday."

"I'll die before you get your hands on my babies!" Rachel spat. "Now get out of my house!"

Jesse heard the shouting and rushed to the bedroom. He had just arrived home from town and he saw the blonde who was angering his wife. "You heard the lady of the manor," he said through gritted teeth.

Quinnella looked between the two of them and smirked. "This isn't the last you'll see of me," she said. She pulled Jesse to her and kissed him roughly, pushing him away so forcefully that he almost hit the bedpost with his head. She left, her black skirts swaying behind her and the clomping of her boots echoing down to the foyer.

Jesse looked at his wife and took her in his arms.

Rachel shook fiercely and sobbed against his shoulder. "I'm so sorry," she said. "So very sorry...and so weak..."

Jesse stroked her hair and kissed her tears away. "How are you weak, my love?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

"She...she kissed me..." Rachel said. "And I wanted more...so much more..."

Jesse laughed. "It was a spell, Love," he said. "She has some sort of enchantment on her lips that makes you want her...I felt it too."

"She can't come back, Jesse," Rachel said. "She's going to take our babies."

"Was she actually stupid enough to admit that?" Jesse asked.

"No, but the twins," Rachel said. "One of them read her mind and told me that those were her intentions."

"She won't be allowed in," Jesse said, scowling. "I'll have a protection spell placed over the estate and she won't be able to enter the grounds."

Rachel nodded. "I was so afraid," she said.

"I'm here now and I won't be leaving again until after the twins are born," Jesse reassured her. He felt a strong set of kicks coming from her middle and smiled.

"That was their way of saying that you'd better not leave," Rachel said, laughing.

Jesse laughed with her, just holding her to him now. "I need to get you back to bed, my love," he said, picking her up bridal style and not caring.

Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled at him. "I love you so much," she said.

Just three weeks later, Jesse had sent for Shelby and Rebecca again. This time it was because Rachel's contractions had been going on for over two hours. Rachel was struggling to keep her composure as they waited for the two women to arrive. Instead of just Shelby and Rebecca, there was a third woman with them–Brittany. The younger woman looked shyly at Jesse as he ushered them up to the room where Rachel was writhing and screaming. Brittany felt odd being there, but this was going to be her first delivery.

"I'm here, Star," Shelby said, kneeling by Rachel's bedside and holding her hand. "Squeeze my hand as hard as you want."

Rachel growled and leaned up to push.

Brittany prepared the hot towels as Rebecca checked to see how far dilated Rachel was.

"She's not ready to push," Rebecca said to Shelby.

"Sweetheart...breathe slowly," Shelby said to her daughter, stroking her forehead with a wet cloth.

Brittany looked at Jesse. "Go wait with her father," she said gently. "No men allowed. I'll come fetch the both of you when she's ready."

Jesse nodded, going down to the parlor where Hiram waited nervously.

Rachel groaned again. "Hurts...so much..." she said.

"I know, Love," Shelby said, giving her something to bite down on.

Rebecca and Brittany worked fast to prepare Rachel to deliver her children. It seemed like hours before Rebecca nodded to Shelby.

"Rachel, go ahead and push," Shelby said, holding her upright while still clutching Rachel's hand.

Rachel pushed and groaned, feeling the baby begin to come out of her.

"Good, Rachel," Rebecca said, helping to guide the baby's head out. "Just a couple more pushes."

Rachel nodded, breathing heavily as she pushed again. Rebecca allowed Brittany to take hold of the baby's head and guide the shoulders out.

"One more big push," Rebecca said as she heard Shelby groan.

Rachel had squeezed her hand just a bit too much as she pushed the third time.

Brittany took hold of the first baby and cleared its mouth to help it cry. "It's a girl," she said, smiling as she took the baby to the basin to clean it up.

Rebecca looked to her friend's daughter. "Rest for a bit, Rachel," she said. "The second baby may take a few minutes to adjust itself before you need to push."

Rachel nodded, laying back on the pillows and looking over at her daughter.

"You did so well," Shelby said, kissing Rachel's temple.

Rachel smiled. "I'm a Mama," she said.

Shelby nodded as Brittany handed the little girl off to Shelby and took the older woman's place at Rachel's side. Shelby watched, holding her granddaughter in her arms and smiling.

"Get ready to push again, Rachel," Rebecca said, seeing the second baby crowning.

Rachel nodded, groaning as she felt her contractions again. She held Brittany's hand and pushed again, but only had to push twice as the second baby was slightly smaller than his sister. Rachel again laid back against the pillows, utterly spent for all of her efforts. Rebecca and Brittany cleaned her and the baby boy up, covering Rachel up with the blankets again. Brittany handed the little boy to his mother and smiled, leaving Shelby and Rachel alone with the babies.

"Miriam and John are finally here," Rachel said, smiling down at her son and kissing his tiny hands. The boy grinned up at his mother, opening and closing his eyes.

Shelby nodded. "And now their father can scold them for making you so sick," she said, smiling at her small granddaughter and kissing her cheeks.

The two babies cooed and waved their hands happily.

Jesse opened the door and smiled. "I understand I have two more mouths to feed," he said.

"You certainly do," Shelby said, giving up her position on the bed next to Rachel.

Jesse smiled, holding Rachel and John in his arms. "Is this my son?" he asked.

Rachel nodded, smiling. "John, meet your papa," she said.

"Hello there, John," Jesse said, smiling as he took the baby from Rachel and kissed his soft red curls.

Hiram had followed his son-in-law into the room and he crossed it in short strides to his wife and Miriam. "She looks just like..." he said.

"I know," Shelby said. _Just like our little Miriam whom we lost..._ She couldn't bear to say it aloud for fear of cursing her granddaughter to the same fate as her namesake.

"She is beautiful, just like her mother," Hiram said, kissing Miriam's cheek.

"That she is," Shelby said, looking from Miriam to Rachel.

Rachel sighed happily and rested against her husband. She was content to have her family just the way it was...for now. Her children had built-in playmates and would never be lonely, she would make sure of it.

Jesse grinned, standing up so the twins could greet each other. "You two had better behave for your mother and I," he said.

The babies giggled, not really knowing what their father was saying.

"They are half yours," Rachel reminded him.

"And half yours too, my dear," Jesse retorted.

Shelby and Hiram just laughed, exchanging knowing glances between them.

**A/N: So what did you think? This is by far not the end, never fear! Reviews, favorites and follows make me happy! Just sayin. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So I know it's been a LONG time since I updated this one. I decided to work on my other stories instead since this one wasn't really getting much of a response. I'll try to update this one a little more regularly from now on. Yes, Quinnella is Elizabeth's birth mother, but for all intents and purposes, Brittany is her "real" mother. Glee isn't mine, of course. Rated M, as there will be smut/rape in the latter half of the chapter. **

**Chapter Nine: Under Attack**

**Rachel/Brittany's POV**

Five years later, Rachel and Jesse had just welcomed their third child, another boy they named Robert. Rachel had started a healing practice with Brittany Pierce (now Brittany Puckerman, as she and Noah had married four years prior) and they were jointly teaching Miriam, John, and Elizabeth. Brittany and Noah also had a little girl named Samara that was born just a week before Robert.

Brittany walked up to the St James estate, holding Elizabeth's small hand and carrying a sleeping Samara in a sling that rested on her hip.

Elizabeth beamed up at the only woman she'd ever called 'mama', her blonde curls pulled away from her face by a garland. "Are you and Auntie Rachel going to let us play with magic today, Mama?" she asked.

Brittany smiled at her eldest daughter. "We might, if the three of you are good and finish your lessons early," she said.

Elizabeth giggled. "You don't have to worry about me and Miri," she said. "It's John that's the trouble."

Brittany laughed. "John is the only boy," she said. "I think that he's just the one that gets caught."

Elizabeth giggled again. "Maybe..." she said as she reached up and clicked the knocker against the door.

The St. James' doorman smiled as he answered. "Come right in, Mistress Puckerman and young Miss," he said. "Lady St. James is expecting you."

Elizabeth curtsied to the manservant and let go of her mother's hand, running to the parlor where the three older children had their lessons.

Brittany shook her head and followed her daughter in. "She'll learn to be a lady someday," she said to the doorman.

"No harm in being a little scamp at that age," the doorman replied.

Brittany laughed. "She gets that from her father," she said.

Elizabeth tackled Miriam and the two little girls collapsed in a fit of giggles on the floor.

"Hello," Miriam said, kissing her best friend on the cheek.

"Hello!" Elizabeth said, kissing her back.

John helped the two girls up off the floor and hugged Elizabeth. "Hello Trouble," he said.

Miriam and Elizabeth giggled.

Rachel laughed, turning around to see the three older children attempting to look innocent. She was holding little Robert in her arms as she approached her friend. "I think we can settle the two littlest in the same cradle, if that's alright," she said.

Brittany nodded, following Rachel to the cradle in the corner and laying her small daughter inside. Rachel laid Robert next to Samara and the two women turned towards the three five year olds.

"Now you three..." Rachel said, giving them her stern look. "Settle down so we can start school."

John giggled, his red curls bouncing slightly. Miriam swatted playfully at her twin.

Brittany took off her sling and set it aside, bringing out the flash cards that they used to help the children learn their letters and the different herbs they'd be using when Rachel and Brittany would teach them healing spells.

Elizabeth smiled, shouting out the answers first before the twins. She was kind of sneaky and had already accidentally memorized all of the cards that her mother had brought with them.

Brittany looked at her daughter. "Bethy...have you been sneaking into Mama's satchel?" she asked.

Elizabeth giggled. "Maybe..." she said.

Miriam and John giggled too.

Rachel shook her head. "These three...what are we going to do with them?" she asked her best friend.

"Well, I could answer that, but I don't think they'd like it," Brittany said, winking. Suddenly, she gasped and stared straight ahead.

Rachel knew what this was–Brittany was having one of her visions again. "Shannon!" she said, calling for the children's nursemaid.

A large woman appeared in the doorway and nodded to Rachel. "Yes, milady?" she said.

"Please take the children out to the garden for some fresh air," Rachel said, nodding to Elizabeth and the twins to follow Shannon out.

Shannon nodded. "As you wish, she said, leading the three little ones out of the parlor to the garden behind the house.

Rachel looked to her friend, knowing that she had to wait it out and hope that Brittany would come out of the vision alright.

Brittany turned to look at her friend. "I can't tell you what that was about...but you should go see who's coming to the door," she said, holding Rachel's hand.

Rachel nodded, knowing that Brittany's visions are always right. The two women walked to the foyer and waited for the doorman to answer.

There was a messenger who handed a scrolled parchment to the doorman. The doorman in turn, handed the scroll to Rachel.

Rachel noticed the seal and broke it to unroll the scroll, hands shaking. "Dear Lady St. James," she read, her voice unsteady.

Brittany held her friend's arms, looking over the brunette's shoulder to read the message.

"I have taken something of yours so that you will help me get back something of mine. Please come to my estate–alone–and bring my daughter Elizabeth or you will never see your husband again. Remember, come alone. No tricks," Rachel read.

Brittany gasped at the signature. "No! No No No! She cannot have my little girl!" she said.

Rachel dropped the scroll like it was suddenly set aflame and hugged her friend. "Shh...I won't let anything happen to Elizabeth," she said. "I swear that on my oath to you as a sister and best friend."

"But...why does she want my daughter after all this time?" Brittany asked, sobbing into Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel bit her lip. "It's very hard to tell with Quinnella," she said. "We'll take the children to my mother's house and then you and I will go to Quinnella's estate. I have a plan."

Brittany nodded, hoping her friend's plan was foolproof.

**Quinnella's POV**

Quinnella had indeed kidnaped Jesse and taken him to her estate deep in the hills of Lima. She paced inside the cell where she had imprisoned Jesse, her movements cat like as her dark cape flowed behind her. "I hope for your sake that your wife comes quickly and obeys my request," she said, closing the distance between herself and Jesse. She stopped behind him and kissed his neck, stroking the other side of his face with her nails. "Otherwise...I may have to have a little fun with you, my love. You see, Hudson was useless, as were several other men in this kingdom and I have an itch that needs scratching."

Jesse took some slow, deep breaths and tried not to look at her or feel anything but revulsion towards the twisted blonde. "Rachel will come for me," he said. "I know my wife and she would die to protect her family and any innocent lives that she could."

Quinnella smirked. "Your wife seemed to be quite weak the last time I saw her," she said. "I made her moan like I'm sure you do behind closed doors, Lord St. James."

Jesse frowned. "You have no right to speak of her in that way!" he said.

"I'll bet I could make her scream my name," Quinnella said, her breath teasing Jesse's ear. "You'd enjoy watching the two of us together, wouldn't you, Jesse?"

"No," Jesse said, wishing that he could remove the bindings that kept his arms pinned to his side.

"You never wanted to see two women together? What kind of man are you?" Quinnella purred in his ear.

"I'm the kind that loves his wife," Jesse said. "And I only want her to be with me."

"Ahh so you're the jealous type," Quinnella said, smirking. "Well, if you're a good boy, I won't make you jealous. If you misbehave...I'll make you watch while I pleasure your wife in ways you never dreamed. And if she misbehaves...she'll have to watch us together."

Jesse glared at her. "You hurt her and I will kill you," he said. "Make no mistake about that."

Quinnella's smirk deepened. "We'll see about that, St. James," she said, kissing him fiercely, her teeth grazing his lower lip.

Jesse groaned, wishing he could push her off of him. "What would your husband think if he could see you now?" he spat.

"Noah was weak and not worth my time! I had to fake my own death just to get away from that useless piece of trash!" Quinnella shouted back.

"Nice way of referring to the man you supposedly loved," Jesse said, glaring at her once again. "I saw the way you two looked at each other when we were younger. Either you loved him too, or you're an excellent actress. You had the whole town fooled into thinking that you two were perfect for each other."

"I did that to get back at your wife," Quinnella said. "I wanted her to know what it was like to have the man she loved taken away from her."

Jesse arched an eyebrow at her. "So you did it to spite Rachel?" he said.

"Yes–no–you ask too many questions!" Quinnella said, slapping his face. "You bore me, St. James. I'll come back for you when your wife has done what I asked...unless she needs some encouragement." She stalked out of the cell and slammed it closed behind her, casting a spell so that Jesse couldn't try to escape.

What seemed like hours later, Quinn received a knock at her door. She flung it open and saw Rachel standing there, with her carriage at the gate. "Come in, my lovely," Quinnella said, taking Rachel's hand and leading her inside. She removed the smaller woman's cloak and tossed it aside kissing the back of Rachel's neck and hoping to make the woman forget her purpose in coming. She grabbed Rachel from behind and stroked her middle, resting her chin on the shorter woman's shoulder. "You had another one, I see," she said, kissing behind Rachel's ear.

Rachel attempted to struggle out of Quinn's grasp, but the blonde was stronger than she was and had somehow put an enchantment on her. She nodded. "Yes...and the boy needs his father," she said in a dreamy voice. "Where is my husband, Quinnella?"

"He's here. Have you brought what I asked for?" Quinnella said, stroking Rachel's side and pressing herself into Rachel's back.

Rachel nodded. "Elizabeth is in the carriage," she said.

"Bring her to me," Quinnella said, kissing the side of Rachel's neck and pushing her forward.

Rachel moaned and almost lost her balance. She stumbled a bit and walked out to the carriage to fetch the girl. Rachel opened the carriage door and picked up the small blonde girl, holding Elizabeth on her hip. She kissed the little girl's forehead and smiled. "Remember what we talked about?" she asked.

Elizabeth nodded wordlessly as Rachel carried her inside.

Quinnella smiled as she saw Rachel with her child and she grabbed Elizabeth from the brunette. "Welcome home, baby," she said, kissing her cheeks and forehead. She snapped her fingers and Santana appeared behind her. "Take my daughter to her nursery."

Santana picked up the small blonde girl and carried her up the staircase. When they were out of earshot, Quinnella approached Rachel again. "Now for my part of the bargain," she said, taking Rachel's hand and leading her to the dungeon where Jesse was kept.

**Rachel's POV**

When Rachel saw her husband behind those bars, she rushed to them and reached through for him. "Jesse!" she said.

Jesse crawled on his knees to Rachel and kissed her through the bars. "My love," he said. And in a lower voice, he added. "Do not fall for her tricks."

Rachel looked at him oddly.

"How touching," a blonde male that looked oddly similar to Quinnella said from behind them. Quinnella herself had seemed to disappear. "Before I allow my prisoner to go home...I want something from you, Rachel."

Rachel looked at the blonde man. "And just what would that be?" she asked.

"Oh just a token, really," the man said, approaching her and pinning her against the wall.

"No!" Jesse said, tugging on the bars.

Rachel struggled against the man as he lifted her skirts and thrust something deep inside her. She knew what it was, of course, but she still couldn't believe this was happening to her. "No!" she screamed. "Jesse! Help me!"

The blonde man laughed wickedly as he had his way with the petite brunette, not caring how rough he was with her. When he'd had enough and was sufficiently sated, he tossed her aside like a rag doll and adjusted himself. The man approached the cell and released the enchantments, allowing Jesse to come out of it and go to his wife.

**Jesse's POV**

Jesse held Rachel in his arms and sobbed. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." he said over and over again as he rocked her. Rachel cried, clutching onto him. Neither noticed that Quinnella had morphed back into herself from the blonde man behind them. Quinnella didn't notice that Brittany had come in behind her, dressed in an adult-sized version of Elizabeth's dress.

"Stay away from my daughter, you bitch," Brittany said, flicking her wand towards Quinnella and reciting a stunning spell in the other blonde's direction.

Jesse picked up Rachel and ran for their carriage, watching as Brittany and Quinnella engaged in a battle of magic. He held his wife on his lap and kissed her forehead again. "I'm never leaving you again," he vowed.

Brittany and Quinnella flung spells at each other, causing red, green and blue sparks to ricochet off the walls and every so often making their opponent have to stop for a moment. Brittany made her way out the front door finally, and, not turning her back on Quinnella once, climbed into the carriage, ordering the driver to take them away. She and the footman flung their wands out, making a shield behind the carriage that would prevent Quinnella from following. When Brittany was satisfied, she leaned back inside the carriage and looked at her friends.

"Is she alright?" Brittany asked gently.

"She will be," Jesse said.

"I can speak for myself, you know," Rachel said, smiling at him.

"Sweetheart...I'm so sorry," Jesse said.

"It's not your fault," Rachel said, stroking his face.

"I'm sorry, too Rachel," Brittany said. "I didn't see that part coming."

"It's not your fault, either, Britt," Rachel said, snuggled up to Jesse.

"I did see something else..." Brittany said. "Your fourth child."

Rachel and Jesse looked to each other and hoped that their fourth baby would be Jesse's and not a result of what just happened.

**A/N: I know, I stole some Harry Potter things and a few other things. Please leave a little review in that box down there? Thanks! Love you all! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So I didn't realize it had been twelve days since I updated this story! Sorry guys! (Ok, so it's not as long as I left it go before, but still).** **Anyway, thanks so much to stokette for helping me along in the story! And thanks to stokette and sunrise4ever for reviewing! Btw, the guest that reviewed, thank you for complimenting my talent, and I'm sorry I kept you waiting last time. Glee is not mine, and neither is the goddess, Nyx, who will be making an appearance later in the chapter. Dream sequence is in italics. **

**Chapter Ten: Fallen Angel**

Rachel's third pregnancy had been the hardest on her yet. She had been laid up in bed throughout most of the first six months, and Jesse had catered to her every step of the way. He and Shannon had taken care of the three older children, allowing the twins to still attend school with Brittany. Little Robert was never far from his nanny or his father, and although he was a quiet baby who slept most of the day, he still made his presence known on occasion. Since the twins were still small, Jesse did his best to protect his children from the fear that he was losing his wife and that they might lose their mother. Shelby and Rebecca came often, wanting to make sure that Rachel was progressing through the pregnancy with few complications.

Squire Hummel, the blacksmith, had been recently widowed and he allowed his five year old son Kurt to come over to the St James estate for the lessons as well. John and Kurt were the best of friends and Brittany had an idea about teaching the five year olds in teams–she would pair Miriam and Elizabeth together and then John and Kurt. Sometimes she would mix it up and have the twins versus Elizabeth and Kurt. She made it fun for them, showing them not only the herbs and spells they would use to heal, but also little tricks like making flowers grow or diverting the stream with her wand.

It was during one such afternoon that Brittany had the children out in the garden learning about some magical history when Jesse came running from the house and grinning from ear to ear. He picked up Miriam and John, kissing each of their cheeks. "It's a girl! A beautiful, dark-haired girl!" he shouted, setting the twins down and taking baby Robert from Shannon. The small boy giggled, seeing the smile on his father's face. Jesse kissed his youngest son's face and held him close.

Miriam and John grinned, hugging their father's waist.

"How is Mama?" Miriam asked, looking up at Jesse.

"She's resting now," Jesse said, smiling at his eldest.

"Can we see her?" John asked. "Please, Papa?"

"Can they take a break, Brittany?" Jesse asked, smiling at his friend.

"Absolutely," Brittany said, smiling at the children. "I'll take Kurt, Samara, and Elizabeth on a little nature walk while you make the introductions."

Jesse grinned, taking his three children into the house. Shannon followed them inside, so glad to hear of the new addition. Jesse had been so relieved when Melody had been born with a full head of curly black hair. He was worried that Quinnella would try and kidnap the child if it somehow ended up being hers. There was still fear in the Puckerman household that Quinnella was going to come after Elizabeth any day now and it had been nine months since the attempted kidnapping.

Jesse led the twins up the stairs to the master suite and was stopped in the hallway by Rebecca. "What's happened?" he asked.

"I can't say in front of the little ones," Rebecca said. "But I will bring their sister out to meet them while you go in and talk to Shelby."

Jesse nodded, giving Robert over to Shannon and going inside with Rebecca.

"You think Mama will be alright?" Miriam asked Shannon. She was holding onto her twin and trying not to cry, but sometimes not knowing was worse.

John held his twin sister close and looked to their nursemaid.

Shannon smiled at the twins and knelt down beside them. "Your mother is one of the strongest women I know," she said, stroking little Robert's back. "And she would never leave her babies."

Miriam and John smiled, hugging Shannon, who held them close.

Rebecca returned with a small bundle in her arms and also knelt down to the twins' level. "This is your new sister, Melody," she said.

Miriam gasped, seeing the tiny baby with the black curls all over her head. "She looks like me and John smooshed together," she said, grinning.

Rebecca and Shannon chuckled.

Robert leaned over and kissed Melody's forehead. "Mew-dee!" he said.

The baby cooed, smiling up at her new family.

Miriam and John smiled, each kissing one of Melody's tiny hands.

Shannon smiled at the newest baby. "She looks quite a bit like Lord and Lady St. James put together," she remarked to Rebecca.

Rebecca nodded. "Shelby said the same thing," she replied.

**Jesse's POV**

Jesse came up to his mother-in-law and looked at her expression, his own brow creasing with worry. "Shelby..is she...?" He couldn't finish the sentence as he looked from Shelby to his sleeping wife. If he said it, that would make it true, and he couldn't think that way on one of the four happiest days of his life.

"She's still alive," Shelby whispered, stroking her daughter's forehead. "We had to put her into a deep magical sleep...the baby's birth was too much for her."

Jesse's eyes filled with tears as he knelt beside his wife's still form. "I'm so very sorry, my love," he said, kissing her hand and stroking her hair. "I hope you come back to me...to our family...soon."

Shelby looked down at her son-in-law and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "She may very well do so," she said. "But for now, she has to heal herself. The magic is only temporary. If–when–when she comes out of it, she will be very disoriented and may say some things...I don't want you to be alarmed."

Jesse nodded, his eyes never leaving Rachel's face. "I just want her to come out of it soon," he said, kissing his wife's hands. "I need my soulmate."

Shelby nodded. "I know how you feel," she said, thinking of Hiram and how she would feel if she ever lost him.

Jesse smiled up at Shelby. "I can let you get back to your husband and send word if anything changes," he suggested.

Shelby nodded. "Rebecca and I will be just a messenger away," she said.

Jesse nodded, standing up and hugging her. "You are the best mother that she could have possibly asked for," he said, his voice cracking.

"And you are the best husband I could have wished for her," Shelby said, returning the hug and leaving him with his wife.

Jesse looked to Rachel and sat on the bed beside her. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly, but unlike the storybook, she did not awaken. "I will wait forever for you, my love," he whispered. He took her hands again and kissed each one, wishing that he could be in Rachel's mind and could know what she was thinking. He hoped that she could find her way back to him. The idea that his children would never know how wonderful their mother truly was...that was just too much to bear. Jesse smiled sadly and began to sing. It seemed to be the best way he knew to get through to Rachel and it always worked.

"_You're home again,_

_Glad you kept the key_

_Been waitin' here_

_seems a million years to me,_

_but, hush now,_

_I know you're all cried out_

_It's alright_

_inside I've had no doubt about_

_your love for me_

_I can see behind the tears_

_I'm certain of the way we feel_

_and given time the hurt will heal_

_I need you_

_I think I always will_

_From time to time_

_You play around but I love you still_

_You've tried them all_

_At everybody's beck and call_

_But maybe you'll resist them all_

_When I tell you how I've missed you_

_Fallen Angel_

_I'll forgive you anything_

_you can't help the things you do_

_now, something's gotten hold of you_

_Fallen Angel_

_Got a demon in your soul_

_And later when the fever's gone_

_I'll be here where you belong._

_You're home again,_

_so won't you close the door_

_stay here with me,_

_and we'll forget what's gone before_

_So hold me tight_

_our love is gonna make it if I_

_put shadows way beyond recall_

_The ghost has almost gone_

_Fallen Angel_

_I'll forgive you anything_

_you can't help the things you do_

_now, something's gotten hold of you_

_Fallen Angel_

_Got a demon in your soul_

_And later when the fever's gone_

_I'll be here where you belong..."_

Jesse looked again to his wife and held her hand to his lips. "Come back to me, my angel," he begged.

**Rachel's POV**

_Rachel opened her eyes to find herself in a meadow, laying upon a bed of spring flowers. She was wearing a gown of midnight blue that was very plain and had an empire waist. Her hair was loose and curled about her shoulders, and she had a gold circlet with a full moon in the center of her forehead. She sat up and looked around, feeling very disoriented, but not at all scared. It was dark out, and the moon was high and full. Suddenly remembering, she stroked her middle and felt the tell-tale sign that she'd just given birth–her stomach was still somewhat distended, but there was no baby inside her womb. _

_Rachel did not panic. She knew that her baby was safe, wherever it was. After all, her mother and Rebecca would have never let anything happen to the baby girl. She stood from the meadow and looked around, wondering if she was truly alone._

"_Hello, my daughter," a woman's voice said from behind her. _

_Rachel turned and smiled at the woman–no–goddess, before her. She was face to face with Nyx, the goddess of the Moon that her clan had worshiped since time immemorial. Rachel knew this to be her goddess by the flowing silver robes the color of moonlight as well as the woman's black hair that seemed to be dotted here and there with diamonds–no, those had to be stars. _

"_Hello, Great Mother of All," Rachel said, bowing to her goddess and putting both fists to her heart. _

"_Rise, my child, and come with me," Nyx said, holding a hand out to the young woman. _

_Rachel stood erect and looked to Nyx and took her hand. She followed the goddess into a golden temple, unable to keep her eyes on any one feature. "The Great Temple?" she said in awe._

_Nyx nodded, stopping before the altar. "My worthy sons and daughters always gain admittance to the Great Temple at least once before they are called home to the Celestial Palace," she said. "I have a gift for you, daughter of High Priestess Shelby."_

"_A gift? But Mother, you have blessed me with so many things..." Rachel said, astonished. "You gave me the gift of a loving husband...and the most precious children. And you gave me two loving parents to begin with."_

_Nyx smiled. "Yes, all of those things are my gift, but I have one more gift for you, Lady Rachel of St. James," she said. "Kneel, my child."_

_Rachel obeyed her goddess and knelt before Nyx, bowing her head yet again. She felt the deity slip something over her head and saw a necklace with the maiden-mother-crone symbol resting between her bosom. Rachel gasped, looking up to the goddess. "Thank you, Great Mother," she said. _

"_You are welcome, my daughter," Nyx said, kissing her forehead. "You have now fulfilled the prophecy of your people. Every two hundred years, I give a piece of myself to a worthy recipient who has shown herself to be a representative of me on Earth. With that symbolic gift, I also bestow upon you powers beyond most of your peers. When the time comes for you to join me in the Celestial Palace, I will welcome you as my sister goddess. You will be known in the Afterlife as the goddess Raina when your mortal body ceases to be." _

_Rachel gasped, tears in her eyes. "I am honored," she said. "And I will endeavor to teach my sons and daughters to walk in your path so that they too will be worthy of your gifts."_

_Nyx nodded, kissing Rachel's forehead again. "Return to your earthly family, my sister," she said, backing away slowly from Rachel._

_Rachel nodded, watching as the moon goddess faded. A bright flash of light knocked her back._

Rachel's eyes fluttered open just in time to hear Jesse singing the last verse. He looked different–older somehow. But she felt as if she'd only been gone for a few minutes.

'_Fallen Angel_

_I'll forgive you anything_

_you can't help the things you do_

_now, something's gotten hold of you_

_Fallen Angel_

_Got a demon in your soul_

_And later when the fever's gone_

_I'll be here where you belong..."_ Jesse sang to her. He watched her eyes open and kissed her softly. "Welcome back, my love."

Rachel returned the kiss. "How long was I asleep?" she asked, stroking the beard he was now wearing.

"Too long..." Jesse said, taking her into his arms and kissing her forehead. "Three months, seven days, and too many hours to remember."

"Three months?" Rachel asked, blinking.

Jesse nodded. "Longest three months of my life," he said.

"It only felt like a few minutes..." Rachel said, confused.

"Where did you go, my darling?" Jesse asked.

"I was with Nyx. She...she let me come to the Golden Temple," Rachel said.

Shelby opened the door, being prepared to relieve Jesse as she had done around this time every day. She took a step back when she saw Rachel was awake. "Sweetheart?" she said.

"Hello, Mama," Rachel said, resting against Jesse.

Shelby crossed the room in two strides and took up the space on the other side of her daughter, kissing her cheek. "My sweet baby..." she said.

Rachel grinned. "Mama...I have babies of my own now," she said.

Shelby and Jesse laughed.

"I know," Shelby said. "I just can't believe you're awake."

"I am...from the most wonderful vision," Rachel said, smiling. "I was with the Great Mother. And she gave me a gift."

Shelby blinked. "What sort of gift?" she asked, wondering if the prophecy had come true in the form of her own daughter.

"She gave me a piece of herself," Rachel said, reaching inside her shift and producing the silver necklace with the three phases of the moon that Nyx had presented her in the dream.

Shelby and Jesse gasped.

"You mean...you're the goddess herself personified?" Jesse asked, having heard the prophecy mentioned a time or two.

Rachel nodded. "Something like that," she said.

Shelby smiled. "I knew you were special, my sweet girl, but I didn't think I would live to see one of my line honored in such a way," she said, kissing Rachel's cheek.

Rachel grinned. "And now you have, Mama," she said, hugging Shelby.

Jesse chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" Rachel asked, scowling at her husband.

"I thought I married a fallen angel...and I married a half-goddess," Jesse said, smiling as he kissed her.

Shelby laughed too. "That's my little girl," she said.

The door opened yet again and Shannon entered with the children, giving Melody over to Rachel.

"She's gotten so big," Rachel said, kissing the baby's cheeks.

Robert crawled on the bed to his mother and snuggled in between Jesse and Rachel. Rachel put one arm around her youngest son and kissed his soft curly hair. Miriam and John smiled from the side of the bed.

"Welcome back, Mama," the twins chorused.

"I am so glad to be home," Rachel said, smiling at their tiny faces.

Shelby and Shannon left quietly.

Jesse helped the twins onto the bed, wanting all of his children to have their mother close by. He vowed never to let any of them go too far off.

**A/N: The lyrics were "Fallen Angel" from Jersey Boys (originally recorded by Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons, one of my favorite groups) and I borrowed the Goddess herself from PC and Kristin Cast's House of Night Series. Hope you enjoyed! Leave a little love in the box? (Or at least a little constructive criticism? I'm open to that too.) Love to all of my readers! **


	12. Chapter 12

Hi readers! So sorry I haven't updated recently. I fell on Saturday (12/01/12) and fractured my right wrist. It's very painful to sit at the computer for any length of time (even writing this is horribly uncomfortable.) It'll be at least 4 weeks before I'll be able to attempt any updating. I haven't forgotten about you, and it's making me crazy that I can't give you more than this.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So I've been putting this off for a very long time, I know. I'm getting back to a regular routine finally and hope to have more frequent updates going forward. Glee is not mine, though all the kiddos that Jesse, Rachel, Puck, and Britt have had are. **

**Magic To Do**

Rachel was teaching the twins and their two friends more about transfiguring objects. She and a very pregnant Brittany had gone back to their regular routine shortly after Rachel had recovered from the magical sleep she'd been put under. Brittany had noticed the change in her friend and was glad to see her up and about again. She kept watching Rachel out of the corner of her eye, afraid that the other woman would have some sort of relapse. Rachel kept watching Brittany for signs that her friend was due to go into labor at any moment.

Shannon stayed close by, tending to Samara, Robert, and Melody while the older ones were learning. She played educational games with the three smallest children, noting that Melody was almost to the same level as her older brother. The St. James children were almost always advanced learners, so this didn't surprise her. She did make an effort to challenge Robert and Samara now that the two of them were walking and talking.

Rachel looked at Miriam and Kurt's results for the transfiguration spell that she'd been working on with them and she smiled. "Very good, you two," she said.

Miriam beamed, tapping her wand on the block of wood and turning it back into a bird again. "It's prettier as a bird," she said.

Elizabeth grinned at her best friend. "You make pretty blocks of wood too, Miri," she said.

Miriam blushed. "Thank you," she said.

John had his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth in concentration as he tried turning the lizard in front of him into a block of wood too.

Kurt giggled. "Not like that," he said, going to his friend and helping him hold his wand right.

Brittany smiled at the two boys. "You'll get it eventually," she said.

"I bet Papa didn't have this much trouble," John said, sighing.

Rachel grinned. "He wouldn't like me telling you about that," she said, winking conspiratorially.

"I wouldn't like you telling them what?" Jesse asked from behind his wife.

Rachel jumped and grinned, spinning around to face her husband. "I thought you were going into town," she said.

"I found what I needed here," Jesse said, shrugging."What aren't you supposed to tell the children?"

"How much trouble you had with a wand," John said, smiling at his father.

Jesse, Shannon, and Brittany laughed.

Rachel blushed. "Yes, thank you for that, John," she said, ruffling her son's hair.

"Anytime, Mama," John said, beaming up at her.

Jesse knelt down in front of his son. "What she won't tell you is that when she was your age, she was too busy making daisy chains by herself to listen to her own mother while she was teaching," he said, winking at his wife.

Rachel gasped. "How dare you!" she said, but couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"It's the truth, my dear," Jesse said, kissing her cheek.

The children giggled.

Brittany smiled. "Sounds like me," she said. "I think that's why we're such good friends."

Rachel nodded, smiling. "That's one of the many reasons," she said.

Elizabeth looked to Brittany. "That and we're going to be family one day, right, Mama?" she asked.

Brittany and Rachel smiled.

"Oh we are, huh?" Rachel asked her best friend's daughter.

Elizabeth nodded. "Me and Miri are gonna get married," she said, beaming proudly.

John looked at them. "You two can't get married to each other," he said. "You're both girls."

Rachel, Brittany, and Jesse smirked at each other.

"Yes we can," Elizabeth insisted.

Miriam grinned. "If our mamas and papas say we can," she said. "I read it in Mama's books."

Rachel nodded. "It's true," she said. "But you will have to be much older."

"You can't get married at six," Jesse said, a stern expression on his face.

Miriam giggled. "Not asking to be married tomorrow, Papa," she said.

Jesse smiled, picking up his daughter and kissing her cheek. "Good," he said. "Because I still want you as my little girl."

"But Melody is your little girl," Miriam said. "I'm your big girl."

Jesse laughed. "Details," he said, winking. "You'll always be my little girl, Miri."

Rachel smiled. "Even when you have your own little girls," she said.

"Nana still calls you her little girl?" John asked his mother.

Rachel nodded. "She does," she said.

"My papa is still Nanny's little boy," Elizabeth said, giggling.

Brittany laughed. "Just don't tell him that, Bethy," she said.

"Oh I know, he gets mad," Elizabeth said, grinning mischievously.

Rachel, Jesse, and Brittany smirked.

"So is he hoping for a boy this time?" Jesse asked Brittany.

Brittany nodded. "And I think it'll be one," she said. "I'm carrying him lower than I did Samara."

Rachel smiled. "He and Melody will be good friends."

"Or more than that," Jesse said, watching as the four almost six-year-olds began playing together with the clay set out on the table.

Miriam and Elizabeth worked together making people out of clay while John and Kurt were making tiny animals. Miriam concentrated on getting the arms and legs right on the little man she was making. Elizabeth was concentrating more on the head and especially the hair for her clay figure. John made a lizard-creature with butterfly wings. Kurt made something that looked like a gryphon.

Rachel nodded. "They could very well be," she said. "Though it's unusual for all the children of two families in our village to marry each other."

"Unusual but not unheard of," Brittany said, smiling.

Robert grinned and leaned over to kiss Samara's cheek.

"Awwww, look," Shannon said, grinning at the little ones.

Brittany smiled. "You have another little charmer," she said to Jesse.

"I knew it," Jesse said, grinning.

Samara, Robert, and Melody giggled.

"I'm watching that one closely," Rachel said, laughing.

"Darling," Jesse said, laughing. "All of our children turned out just fine."

"Sure, you say that now," Rachel said, grinning. "And I thought you wanted to keep them all little?"

Jesse grinned back. "Oh I'd love that. But then I'd never have you to myself," he said.

Rachel blushed. "You, sir, are a scoundrel," she said.

Brittany laughed. "Noah says the same about me, Rachel," she said.

"That you're a scoundrel?" Rachel asked, chuckling.

"No, that he wants me to himself," Brittany said.

"That's almost sweet," Jesse said.

Rachel and Brittany rolled their eyes.

"Still jealous after almost seven years?" Rachel asked, poking him in the side.

"Who, me?" Jesse asked, a shocked expression on his face. "No, not really."

Noah came up behind them and put his hands around Brittany's bulging middle.

Brittany giggled in surprise. "Were your ears burning?" she asked, turning her face to kiss her husband.

Noah grinned in the kiss. "Only a little bit," he said. "I came to bring my family home."

"I thought you'd stay for supper," Rachel said, taking Jesse's hand in hers.

"Depends on what you'll be having," Noah said, holding Brittany close.

"Oh just roast lamb and new potatoes," Rachel said casually.

Noah laughed. "And you named my favorite meal," he said.

Rachel smirked. "I know," she said. "Rebecca told me."

Noah shook his head. "My mother was never careful with my secrets," he said.

"Papa!" Elizabeth said, running over to him, still holding the little man she'd made. He had a mohawk just like her father.

"Hello there, Princess," Noah said, letting go of Brittany and picking up their oldest child. He kissed her cheek. "What've you got there?"

"Miri and I made the whole family," she said. "This one is you."

Noah grinned. "I can see that," he said. "You two having fun?"

Elizabeth nodded. "I always do with Miri, John, and Kurt," she said.

Noah set her down and kissed the top of her head. "I'll let you go play some more," he said.

Elizabeth nodded, smiling as she returned to the table beside Miriam. Miriam grinned at her friend.

"Did you tell your Papa?" Miriam whispered.

Elizabeth giggled. "No, not yet," she said.

Miriam giggled too.

John and Kurt rolled their eyes.

"Girls are silly," John said to Kurt.

"I know," Kurt said. "Especially these two."

"That's not nice!" Miriam said.

John and Kurt giggled.

"It's alright, Miri," Elizabeth said. "They're just as silly as we are."

"Are not!" John said.

Miriam giggled with Elizabeth.

"Are too!" Miriam said.

"You little scamps fighting?" Shannon asked, holding Melody on her hip.

Robert giggled, climbing up into Miriam's lap and snuggling.

"No, not really," Miriam said, kissing her brother's cheek.

Samara climbed up on the bench beside her sister and put her arms around Elizabeth's waist. Elizabeth put her arms around her sister's shoulders.

"Just discussing who's more silly," Elizabeth said.

"Boys!" Samara said, grinning.

"No fair! You don't have any brothers yet!" John said.

"I have two," Miriam said. "You're both silly."

Robert giggled. "I be silly," he said.

Miriam nodded. "Yes," she said.

"I like silly," Robert said.

"Robbie, you're supposed to be on my side," John said.

Robert grinned. "I still wub you, Jaw," he said.

**A/N: So I got a little fluffy at the end there. I need your help, ladies and gents. I'm considering skipping until Miriam, Elizabeth, John, and Kurt are 15-16 years old. Thoughts? Opinions? Leave a bit of love in the box please. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I know, I know. I should have updated this two weeks ago. Life happens and stuff gets away from you. Plus, skipping a decade kind of takes a while to plan. ;) But here we go, loves! Rated M for a little Faberry junior action. (Like you didn't see that coming from previous chapters. ;))**

**People Will Say We're In Love**

Sixteen year old Miriam was in her bedroom late at night after having gone with her parents and brother to the Vocalis Innixi meeting to celebrate the full moon. She sat at her vanity, dressed only in her powder blue shift and dark purple robe, and took down the braids in her hair. Carefully, she brushed her hair out, looking at herself in the mirror to make sure she hadn't missed any tangles. She settled her brush down when she saw the blonde girl open her window and climb through.

Miriam turned and smiled at her best friend Elizabeth. She stood up from the bench and closed the distance between them."Bethy," she breathed. "How did you escape your mother's visions?"

Elizabeth smirked. "I asked Mama and Papa if I could go stay with Auntie Sarah," she said. "She always covers for me."

Miriam gasped in shock. "You are a bad influence on me," she said, laughing.

Elizabeth grinned wickedly and kissed her best friend's lips. "But you love me anyway and have since we were five," she said.

Miriam nodded, kissing her back. "Yes," she said.

"I found something of my mother's...it was hidden in the wall of my old nursery," Elizabeth said, pulling a large book from under her cloak.

"Ooh, what is it?"Miriam asked, helping Elizabeth hold the book open.

"It's called a grimmerie," Elizabeth said, flipping it to the page she wanted.

"I've heard of those...Gran says they're bad," Miriam said, biting her lip.

"Not all of the spells in it are bad, Miri," Elizabeth insisted, showing her best friend the spell she'd been working on for a bit. "This one...this one will let us be together and we can have a family, if we want."

Miriam blushed. It wasn't that she was afraid of loving Elizabeth. Her mother and Elizabeth's mother had accepted that long ago and their fathers would find out eventually. It was just...she was scared of changing and ruining their friendship. She didn't want to hurt her best friend. "What does it do?" Miriam asked, looking over the spell.

"It will let one of us turn into a man," Elizabeth said, smiling.

Miriam's eyes grew wide. "Permanently?" she asked. "But it wouldn't be the same..."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Not permanently," she said. "Only when we want it."

"Have...have you tried the spell before?" Miriam asked nervously.

"Only once," Elizabeth said. "It was weird...and I wanted to be with you right that moment...but I didn't want to scare you."

Miriam nodded and blushed. "I do want to try it..." she said.

Elizabeth grinned, kissing her again. "Hold the book for me and I'll recite the spell," she said.

Miriam nodded again, holding the book so that Elizabeth could still read it.

Elizabeth took out her wand and waved it over her head, reciting words that Miriam didn't understand. They sounded almost harsh and Elizabeth's voice kind of had this growly/guttural quality to it as she recited. Miriam saw black and purple smoke surround her friend and cover her body. The smoke slowly dissipated and what was left was a boy with short blonde hair and Elizabeth's hazel eyes. He was naked and Miriam had to turn her face away and hand him a blanket to cover his manhood with.

Elizabeth's male form laughed throatily as he wrapped the blanket around himself. "It's okay, Miri," his deeper voice said. "I'm covered now."

Miriam grinned, looking at him. "You're gorgeous either way," she said, coming up to him and kissing him softly. "And you kiss the same."

Eli (that's what Elizabeth called herself in male form) laughed. "It's still me, Miri," he said, stroking her back. "Just...with something extra."

Miriam nodded, stroking his face. Her heart was beating against his chest rapidly. Some part of her wanted to know what it felt like to have him inside of her. The other part of her wasn't sure she was ready.

As if reading her mind, Eli led her to the bed and pushed off her robe. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do," he said, kissing her hand softly.

Miriam smiled, stroking his fingers with hers as he pushed back the bedclothes and laid down beside her. He laid the extra blanket over them."What does it feel like?" she asked.

Eli smiled. It's different," he said."Do you want to...?"

Miriam blushed yet again and reached out under the blanket with her hand.

Eli guided her hand to his extra appendage and let her touch it.

Miriam jerked her hand away suddenly and looked sheepish. "No...I shouldn't," she said.

"It won't bite you," Eli said, kissing her. "Promise."

Miriam blushed even more.

"And I won't force myself on you," Eli promised, holding her close.

"I know..." she said. "But Beth..."

"Call me Eli while I'm like this?" Eli said.

Miriam nodded. "Eli...I want to..." she said, struggling for the right words.

"Want to what, my love?" Eli asked, stroking her shoulder.

"I want to...be with you...but..when we're older...I think," Miriam said, biting her lip.

Eli nodded. "Want me to change back?" he said quietly.

"Please," Miriam said, kissing him again, a lump in her throat.

Eli nodded, climbing out of the bed and turning back into Elizabeth with a snap of her fingers. She climbed back in bed with her best friend and put her arms around Miriam. Kissing her forehead, she smiled lovingly at her best friend. "Get some sleep, Miri," she said.

Miriam nodded, tears in her eyes.

Elizabeth frowned, wiping her tears. "Hey...don't do that," she said. "You're still my girl forever...and I still want to be yours too."

Miriam smiled through her tears. "You are," she said. "I love you so much, Bethy."

"I love you too, Miri," Beth said, holding her close as they both fell asleep.

Several days later, Elizabeth was helping her mother teach Samara and their little brother Adam some spells when she turned her wrist and noticed a small bit of scarring. She dropped her wand suddenly and Brittany looked over at her oldest daughter.

"You alright, Beth?" Brittany asked.

"Yes, Mama," Elizabeth lied, pulling her sleeve down over the scar.

"Again, please," Adam said, smiling up at his big sister.

Elizabeth smiled at Adam and stoked his dark brown hair. "Sure, little guy," she said, holding his hand over the wand and showing how to flick it properly. She caused the flowers in the vase in front of them to intertwine and form a wreath.

"That's so...amazing!" Adam said.

Elizabeth grinned. "Takes a little practice," she said.

Samara grinned at her mother, forming a rose with the ribbon in one hand and the wand in the other. "Look, Mama," she said.

"Very pretty, Samara," Brittany said, smiling and kissing her daughter's cheek.

"Want to try that, Adam?" Elizabeth asked.

Adam nodded, beaming.

Elizabeth smiled, taking her brother's hand and another ribbon, showing him how to make the ribbon float and spin in the air. With their combined efforts, they formed a perfect rose. It landed in Adam's palm and he smiled, walking over to Brittany. "For you, Mama," he said.

"Aww, thank you, sweet boy," Brittany said, kissing his cheek.

"I thought you were going to save that for Melody," Samara teased.

Adam blushed. "We're just friends," he insisted.

"What are you going to make for Robert?" Elizabeth said, winking to her sister.

Samara blushed redder than their brother. "Not funny," she said.

"Only kidding, Sammiekins," Elizabeth said, hugging her sister.

Samara hugged her back. "Besides, Papa won't let us be alone," she said. "Not like you and Miri."

"Maybe someday," Elizabeth said, smiling.

Brittany laughed. "You two are not old enough yet," she said to Samara and Adam.

"Neither is Beth!" Adam insisted.

"Awwww," Elizabeth said. "Look at him trying to be a mini-Papa."

Adam puffed out his chest and grinned. "Someone has to protect you while Papa's out training soldiers," he said.

Elizabeth and Samara laughed.

"Beth will be old enough soon," Brittany said, sadly.

"Aww Mama..." Beth said, going to her. "Don't be sad. Aunt Rachel is still close with her mama. And Papa and Nanny are still close too."

Brittany nodded, hugging her eldest. "I know..." she said. "It's just..."

Elizabeth nodded.

"Why don't you two go ask Cook if you can help with supper?" Brittany asked, sensing something wasn't right with Elizabeth.

Adam and Samara giggled, running off to the kitchen.

Elizabeth looked at her mother. "What's wrong, Mama?" she asked.

Brittany looked at her. "Sweetheart...I saw the Grimmerie in a vision," she said.

"The...what?" Elizabeth said, trying to play dumb and failing.

"I know it was your birth mother's spell book," Brittany said. "Dark magic should not be played around with."

Elizabeth bit her lip as tears sprang to her eyes. "It was just one spell," she said, her voice breaking. "I wanted to...I wanted to be able to make love to Miri when we get married."

"Oh Bethy..." Brittany said, holding her close. "There are other ways."

Elizabeth sobbed against her mother. "I want to give her a baby," she said.

Brittany kissed her forehead. "You don't have to use dark magic for that," she said softly.

"Really?"

"Really," Brittany said. "I know of a spell that will do the same without those horrid consequences."

"What should we do with the Grimmerie?" Elizabeth asked.

"It needs to be destroyed," Brittany said. "I'll have to take it to Rachel and have it disposed of properly."

Elizabeth nodded. "Will she hate me for wanting to use it?" she asked in a small voice.

"She knows you love Miri," Brittany said. "And she knows that some day you and Miri will want a family."

"I would never hurt Miri," Elizabeth said.

"I know you wouldn't, darling," Brittany said. "So I think I should hold on to the book until we go back to the St James estate."

Elizabeth nodded. "I'll go get it," she said.

Brittany smiled. "That's my good girl," she said.

Elizabeth smiled and ran up to her room to fetch the book. She pulled open the trunk at the end of her bed and touched the thick leather-bound volume, pulling her hand back sharply as it gave off a shock. She quickly wrapped it up in a cloth and brought it down to Brittany. "Mama...it shocked me," she admitted.

Brittany looked at her oddly, taking the book from her daughter. It shocked her as well and she dropped the book on the floor. "Has it ever done that to you before?" she asked.

"No," Elizabeth said, shaking her head. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know," Brittany admitted. "We should get it to Rachel and her mother as soon as possible."

Elizabeth nodded. "Do you think it'll hurt Miri if we don't do it tonight?" she asked, scared for her best friend.

"I don't know that either," Brittany said, opening one of her locked cupboards in the study and setting the book inside on an empty shelf.

Elizabeth bit her lip and gave her mother a guilty look, showing Brittany her scar. "Will this go away?" she asked.

Brittany looked at the tiny scar and brought her daughter back into her arms. "Oh Bethy," she said, stroking her hair. "They usually don't. Nyx gives them to us to remind us not to use dark magic."

Elizabeth nodded against her mother's shoulder. "I won't use it again," she said.

"I know that, sweetheart," Brittany said. "And someday I'll show you that other spell we talked about."

Elizabeth nodded again. "Miri's not ready for it anyway," she said.

"You're both still very young," Brittany said, smoothing her hair.

"Mama...is my birth mother still alive?" Elizabeth asked, fearing the answer.

Brittany swallowed a lump in her throat and nodded.

"Why didn't she want me?" Elizabeth asked.

"I really don't know," Brittany said, kissing her forehead. "I've loved you since the moment I met you and I can't imagine anyone not loving you. And after having your sister and brother, I can't imagine why any mother would desert their baby."

Elizabeth's eyes shone with tears. "You're the best mother I could have asked for," she said. "And even if she were to come back...she'd never replace you."

Brittany smiled at her daughter and wiped her tears away. "Let's go join your brother and sister for supper. Your papa should be home soon," she said.

Elizabeth nodded, leading Brittany out of the study. Neither of them heard the book rattling inside the cupboard or saw the cupboard start to glow darkly. Of course, they also didn't see Nyx appear and take that darkness into herself before she left as quickly as she came. Nyx wanted to protect her faithful children, just as Brittany had done with Elizabeth. Brittany had been a good friend to Rachel, and the goddess known as the Mother of All felt protective of her sister goddess' best friend.

**A/N: So...how does everyone feel about the teen versions of Miriam and Elizabeth? Any suggestions? Leave a little love in the box below. Thanks! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So this is the last chapter. This story's gotten to a stopping point and it's time. There will be a flashback in italics. Oh no sexy times this time around, sorry. Just some implied feels. Enjoy!**

**Slipping Through My Fingers**

This was the day that Rachel had dreaded for the last eighteen years–the day her two oldest children would be leaving herself and Jesse. Miriam and John were getting married in a dual ceremony to the two people who had been their best friends since they were five years old. Shelby had to keep reminding her daughter that she wasn't losing her son and daughter, but gaining a new son and daughter. Still, Rachel was having a hard time holding herself together while she plaited Miriam's hair and entwined the pink and white roses into the braiding.

"My little princess is all grown up," Rachel said, smiling through her tears.

"Mama..." Miriam said, smiling. "You still have Robert and Melody with you for a little while."

"I know, but you and John were my first babies," Rachel said, kissing her forehead as she placed the circlet of gold on Miriam's head, centering the half-moon symbol.

Miriam smiled. "We're almost old enough to have our own babies," she said.

Rachel chuckled. "Don't say that too loudly in front of your Nana and Grandfather," she said.

Miriam grinned. "I won't," she said.

Rachel smiled, putting her arms around her daughter and singing, "Schoolbag in hand

She leaves home in the early morning

Waving goodbye

With an absent-minded smile

I watch her go

With a surge of that well-known sadness

And I have to sit down for a while

The feeling that I'm loosing her forever

And without really entering her world

I'm glad whenever I can share her laughter

That funny little girl."

Miriam laughed, joining her mother in the chorus, "Slipping through my fingers all the time

I try to capture every minute

The feeling in it

Slipping through my fingers all the time

Do I really see what's in her mind

Each time I think I'm close to knowing

She keeps on growing

Slipping through my fingers all the time."

Miriam let her mother continue the song, having heard Rachel and her own mother singing it before at another wedding.

"Sleep in our eyes

Her and me at the breakfast table

Barely awake

I let precious time go by

Then when she's gone

There's that odd melancholy feeling

And a sense of guilt

I can't deny

What happened to the wonderful adventures

The places I had planned for us to go

Well some of that we did

But most we didn't

And why I just don't know," Rachel sang out clearly and strongly.

Miriam added her own harmonies to the next lines:

"Slipping through my fingers all the time

I try to capture every minute

The feeling in it

Slipping through my fingers all the time

Do I really see what's in her mind

Each time I think I'm close to knowing

She keeps on growing

Slipping through my fingers all the time."

Rachel grinned at her daughter as they sang together:

"Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture

And save it from the funny tricks of time

Slipping through my fingers-"

Rachel finished the song on her own,

"Schoolbag in hand

She leaves home in the early morning

Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile."

Miriam smiled up at her mother and hugged her tightly. "I love you so much, Mama," she said. "Thank you."

Rachel smiled through her tears. "Thank me for what, darling?" she said.

"For being the best mother I could have asked for and for loving me even though I'm not...normal," Miriam said.

Rachel stroked her daughter's hair. "Miriam," she said. "I've always hated that word–normal. Who is to judge that? I'm happy I've raised children who were able to find love and have a love for themselves."

Miriam smiled. "And I'm sure Nana is happy she has you," she said.

Rachel nodded. "And you will be as well, when you and Eli have your own children," she said.

"Which won't be for a while," Miriam said.

"There's no deadline for you to have children," Rachel said. "And anyone who says differently is not looking out for your best interests."

Jesse was helping John with some last minute preparations. It was simpler for the men in their village to prepare for a wedding than it was for the women. Jesse just wanted to offer some last minute wisdom to his son. "I know I haven't always been the biggest supporter of you and Kurt," he said. "For that I'm sorry. I can see now that you love each other and I love how happy he makes you."

John smiled. "Thank you, Papa," he said, giving Jesse a hug.

Jesse smiled and started to sing, "Mama told me when I was young

Come sit beside me, my only son

And listen closely to what I say.

And if you do this

It will help you some sunny day.

Take your time... Don't live too fast,

Troubles will come and they will pass.

Go find a woman and you'll find love,

And don't forget son,

There is someone up above.

And be a simple kind of man.

Be something you love and understand.

Be a simple kind of man.

Won't you do this for me son,

If you can?

Forget your lust for the rich man's gold

All that you need is in your soul,

And you can do this if you try.

All that I want for you my son,

Is to be satisfied.

And be a simple kind of man.

Be something you love and understand.

Be a simple kind of man.

Won't you do this for me son,

If you can?

Boy, don't you worry... you'll find yourself.

Follow you heart and nothing else.

And you can do this if you try.

All I want for you my son,

Is to be satisfied.

And be a simple kind of man.

Be something you love and understand.

Be a simple kind of man.

Won't you do this for me son,

If you can?"

John and Jesse smiled at each other and hugged one more time.

"Let's go get you married," Jesse said, straightening John's collar.

John nodded, leading Jesse out of his room just as Rachel and Miriam came from hers. Thirteen year old Robert and twelve year old Melody were waiting with their grandparents and the rest of the families and friends that had gathered.

Miriam and John looked at each other and smiled, closing the distance between them and embracing.

"I love you, better half," Miriam said.

"I love you too, Miri," John said, kissing her cheek.

Rachel and Jesse smiled, embracing each other and sighing.

"Let's go get us married to those other two before Mama and Papa turn into blubbering messes," John said, winking.

Rachel and Jesse laughed.

"I heard that," Jesse said.

Miriam giggled. "Mama will be fine," she said.

Jesse laughed again. "Definitely your daughter," he said. "Has your cheekiness."

Rachel grinned. "I thought that was a trait they both shared," she said, kissing her husband's cheek.

Once the ceremony was over and the feast had begun, Miriam, Elizabeth, Kurt, and John had gone down to the open space in between the tables where a maypole had been set up. They began to dance, the smiles on their faces seemingly permanent.

Rachel smiled over at Brittany and Noah as they all watched their newly married children.

Jesse kissed her cheek yet again and moved from their bench. "I have something I need to do," he said.

Rachel nodded, watching the dancers. She would always see the four of them as the adorable five and six year olds that she and Brittany used to teach. She smiled at the way Miriam and Elizabeth couldn't keep their eyes off each other and something triggered a long-buried memory.

_Rachel had gone to the grotto behind her house late at night, wanting to perfect her spells on her own. She was only fourteen and wasn't really supposed to be out after dark unless the Vocalis Innixi were having a gathering. Rachel stopped short as she saw someone else standing at the altar. The girl had long blonde hair that shone in the moonlight and Rachel's breath caught in her throat. The girl turned around and smiled, her hazel eyes meeting with Rachel's brown ones. _

"_Hello, Rachel," Lucy said, bidding the shorter girl forward._

_Rachel approached her slowly. "Lucy...don't your parents have their own grotto?" she asked. _

"_They do...but this one has one thing that my grotto doesn't," Lucy said, a wicked smile on her lips._

"_Oh?" Rachel asked. _

_Lucy took Rachel's hand and pulled the smaller girl to her. "You," she said, kissing Rachel passionately._

_Rachel pulled away, frightened. "Lucy...you know I love Noah," she said. _

_Lucy nodded, stroking Rachel's cheek with the back of her hand. "I can make you forget him," she said huskily. "Let me show you..."_

_Rachel shook her head, backing into the altar._

_Lucy cornered her, placing her hands on either side of Rachel. "Be mine, Rachel...or I will make you lose the one thing you love most," she said, her eyes turning darker and her glamour falling away. What Rachel saw was the most frightening sight her young eyes had ever beheld. _

Rachel heard her name from far off and turned to see Brittany at her side. "Sorry...I was just remembering," she said.

Brittany smiled. "Aren't our daughters beautiful?" she asked.

Rachel nodded. "Very much so," she said, looking over at Miriam and Elizabeth who were laughing with each other over something their mothers couldn't hear. Brittany and Rachel hugged.

Off to the side, Jesse and Noah were talking for the first time in years.

"I'm sorry I ever hated you," Jesse said.

"I'm sorry I ever gave you a reason to," Noah said.

"Our girls sure look happy, don't they?" Jesse said, smiling at his daughter and her wife.

Noah nodded. "They sure do," he said. "So...can we be friends now?"

Jesse chuckled. "No," he said. "But we can be family."

Noah nodded, clapping him on the forearm. "Good enough for me," he said.

**END**

**A/N: So there you have it. Been a long strange ride with this one. Reviews still welcomed. Thanks for everyone who read this and took a chance on my first fanfic. **


End file.
